Come to Me
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: Jerry Dandridge is a charming, cold blooded killer...Lily is his beautiful neighbor...what happens when Jerry pursues the object of his obsession? AU story with OC.
1. Too Shy

**_Hi all, just saw Fright Night 3D at the theatres and was inspired to write this AU story afterwards. I loved how the "new" Jerry is more calculating and cold-blooded...I will try to keep him that way in the story. There may be some Mary Sue moments, but I assure you it won't be a Mary Sue story. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome but watch out with the flames...I eat them for breakfast! _******

**_Fright Night is property of Touchstone (and Columbia) Pictures and is an original idea created by Tom Holland. I do not own this story, just my OC._**

_Honestly, I'm not a curmudgeon...I just like to hear myself think now and then. Since the Emerson family moved into the house across the street last summer, I haven't been able to get any peace and quiet. Sure, they're nice people, but they seem to have an issue with disciplining their two children Eden and Elliott...in essence, they don't discipline them at all. Those two little terrors are up at all hours of the night, shrieking at the top of their lungs. During the day, I am harassed several times just to go into my back yard and retrieve balls that those kids keep throwing in my yard despite the talks I have had with their parents._

_What's a girl to do?_

_My once-peaceful days were filled with my song writing at my ebony baby grand piano. I used to have plenty of inspiration to write. Now, I'm lucky if I can get even one hour of silence and all I can think of is finding a way to deal with that bratty twosome. Can't really make much money if all the songs I write are based on that!_

Lily Azzuro sighed as she gazed down at her diary entry, pen still poised in her hand. She felt a migraine coming on with each ear splitting shriek coming at her from across the street. Groaning inwardly, she looked up from her diary and glared across the street at the eight year old twins running amok all over the streets. It was an overcast morning and they were outside, ill prepared for the possible rainstorm threatening to come.

When she moved into this quiet neighbourhood on the outskirts of Las Vegas, it was a tiny slice of heaven. She had wonderful, respectable neighbours who were now afraid to come out of their houses for walks because of the bratty twosome.

Her eyes traveled to the empty house next door. She gave a small start when she saw the SOLD sign on the property. The large Victorian house loomed over the yard like a foreboding shadow. It had been empty even before she had moved in and needed more than just a few coats of paint to restore it to whatever beauty it had previously boasted.

'Interesting' Lily thought to herself as she sipped her cup of tea 'That house finally sold'

Then, it hit her.

'Ah great' her subconscious groaned 'Probably another family like the Emersons. Now I'll really be up the creek'

Images of more unruly children plagued her subconscious, causing her heart to flutter with ill-needed panic before she snapped out of her nightmarish reverie. She took another sip of tea, glancing down at her diary. She really missed those times of tranquil reflection where she could sit on her front porch veranda, sip tea and write.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her neighbour, Jane Brewster, come out of her house. Jane, a single mother, and her teenage son Charley lived two doors down. Lily considered them both to be her greatest friends and neighbours since Jane took to her immediately after she moved to the neighbourhood a few years back.

"Good morning, Lily" she heard Jane call as she approached Lily's house.

"Good morning, Jane!" Lily called back, closing her diary as Jane walked up her driveway "How are you?"

Jane sat next to Lily on the veranda, glaring momentarily at the bratty twosome before smiling.

"I'm doing fine" Jane replied, taking the cup of tea that Lily offered her. "They get worse every day, don't they?"

"I know" Lily made a face as she agreed with the older woman "I've forgotten what peace and quiet was"

"I hear that their mother is a real piece of work" Jane said, lowering her voice slightly.

Lily smiled, always grateful for the daily gossip Jane delivered to her.

"How so?"

"Charley told me that she is an exotic dancer from that club that Jenna Jameson danced at years ago" Jane said, stifling a giggle.

"And how does Charley know this?" Lily giggled, giving Jane a knowing smirk.

"I think his friend Ed told him" Jane replied, rolling her eyes "That kid is an expert at spying on people. Charley told me that Ed is obsessed with lurking around houses lately"

"Speaking of houses, I heard the Perrys' house was finally sold" Lily commented, pouring herself another cup of tea. "Have the new owners moved in yet?"

"Oh yes" Jane replied, brightening up "A young man named Jerry Dandridge bought the house. He moved in a couple of nights ago"

'Wow' Lily thought ruefully, shaking her head 'How observant am I?'

"Hmm, interesting" Lily said, stealing a quick glance to the house as she sipped her tea "Have you met him yet?"

"I have" Jane giggled like a schoolgirl "He's very polite, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous. Oh, and he is single too. Maybe you should go introduce yourself"

Lily's golden eyes widened and she erupted into peals of nervous laughter.

"I don't think so, Jane" she replied, suddenly becoming serious "I'm not interested in dating right now...not after what I've been through"

Jane reached across the table to give Lily's hand a comforting squeeze. It had been six months since Lily's ex-fiance left her for a younger co-worker whom he had been sleeping with for over a year. The wounds were starting to heal in her battered heart but they still felt fresh.

"That whole thing wasn't your fault" Jane said soothingly, remembering her wayward ex husband as well "He treated you like shit. Blew you off countless times when all you wanted to do was spend time with him and love him."

"Still" Lily said, staring into her cup sadly "I feel so stupid now...not to mention unattractive"

"You need a man, Lily" Jane pointed out in her motherly tone "You live in that big house all alone and spend most of your day cooped up. Live a little. I'm not telling you to go out and see if Jerry is husband material, but seriously...go and introduce yourself to him. I'm sure he won't bite"

Lily stole another glance at the house next door, mulling over what Jane had just said...


	2. Eyes of a Stranger

**_Ohh thank you for the quick reviews and adding my story to your alerts! I'm glad you like! Here's the chapter you guys have all been waiting for. Lily meets Jerry! Hope you like!_**

**_The song lyrics to Eyes of a Stranger are by the Payolas from the album "Between a Rock & A Hyde Place". They don't belong to me._**

After her morning tea with Jane, Lily felt slightly inspired to go for a walk. It had been ages since she took time for herself and did something different. Albeit, a walk was pretty tame by anyone's standards, but it was a baby step in the right direction.

Seeing that the bratty twosome weren't in their front yard, she decided to leave the house. Packing up her sketch book, she locked the door behind her, putting the keys to her house in her messenger bag. Although the day was still overcast, she relished in the temporary tranquility.

She walked slowly, seeing some of her other neighbours cautiously coming out of their houses.

"It's so ridiculous" she said, shaking her head ruefully "A neighbourhood of adults controlled by 8 year old twins"

It had been so long since this neighbourhood had been this quiet. Lily wished it would remain that way but it was more than likely all in vain. She resumed her peaceful stroll, heading to a small park at the end of the neighbourhood.

It was small in size but was beautiful. It had a small, sparkling blue man-made pond and several trees. Such a rare thing to see in the middle of the Nevada desert but she loved it. Even after all this time, it was a little slice of paradise for her.

She sat in front of the pond and revelled in the tranquility...

... She didn't mean to stay there for so long but she had no deadlines to meet or people to see. The only thing that compelled her to go home was a sudden spring of ideas for a new song. Everything seemed to be looking up.

Lily strolled back to her home, not minding the small sprinkle of rain coming down. She loved how rain washed away the world and made it clean again. It reminded her of new beginnings. She hoped her life would have a new chapter to begin as she silently mulled over what Jane was telling her about their new neighbour.

'Maybe I will pop by later and introduce myself' she thought, feeling unusually bold 'Jane's right...I need to go out more and live a little...Buck made his own bed and now he has to lie in it...I'm free to do what I want'

Feeling further inspired, she walked happily down the street, unaware of the ambush waiting for her.

She didn't hear the giggles that followed her, nor the childish whispering that plotted against her. Blissfully unaware, she had little time to react as a water balloon was hurled at her back, soaking her on impact.

Letting out a startled yelp, she turned around to see the Emerson twins standing in the distance behind her, laughing like hyenas at her sopping wet form. She shot a glare in their direction.

"Just you wait, you little brats!" she yelled at them, brushing wet strands of hair from her face "I'm going to go talk to your mother right now"

Laughing at Lily's threat, Eden picked up a stone from the streets and hurled it at Lily's head. It struck her forehead with surprising impact. Her brother followed suit, throwing another stone at her neck.

'Good Lord!' Lily thought, backing away from the advancing terrors 'They're monsters. How can their parents condone this behaviour?'

She turned and began to walk away from the bratty twosome. She felt another sting as a rock hit her back and she began to run with the children in hot pursuit.

Every few seconds, she'd turn to see the children getting closer and closer. This was madness...a grown woman in her late twenties running from eight year old children. Evil eight year old children at that.

As she got closer and closer to her house, Lily sped up, hoping to get into her house before the children could pelt her with another stone. She was just at the corner of her new neighbour's front yard when she heard the children shrieking. They were getting too close.

She looked behind her one last time, letting out a startled yelp as she collided with a solid form and fell to the ground. Her breath rapidly hitching in her throat, Lily slowly looked up to see whatever she had bumped into. She gave a small start when she realized she collided with a man.

'Wow' she thought as she let her eyes roam up and down his impeccably sculpted body. Tight jeans slung low on his slender hips, revealing the teasing outline of well defined lower abdominal muscles underneath the tight grey t-shirt he wore. She was tempted to follow the trail of the outline to where they disappeared in his jeans.

Lily heard a low chuckle escape his throat and immediately sprung into action, mentally berating herself for her childish display of ogling. She hastily jumped up, smoothing back her short auburn hair.

Standing before him, Lily slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Golden brown met reddish brown and Lily felt the heat from his penetrating stare. She was rendered speechless by his rakish grin and stood there stupidly.

_Can I touch you to see if you're real? 'Cause nothing is something I feel._

Realizing she was ogling again, she mentally berated herself again.

"I'm sorry about that" she finally managed to say after they stared at each other in silence. She stole a quick glance behind her to see the twins terrorizing another one of her neighbours with their water balloons before focusing on the man again.

Another low chuckle escaped his lips.

"No problem" he replied in a low sensual voice "It's not every day a beautiful girl crashes into me"

_Can my heart take the strain? Or will it break down again?_

Lily caught the mischievous look in his eyes, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I was being pursued-"

"By those insolent children?" he finished for her, his sensual lips curving into an amused smile.

Lily's eyes locked onto the facile mouth, noticing a small trickle of blood escape a cut on his lower lip. She fleetingly considered licking it off of him.

_In your lips I sense a danger._

"Um yes" she replied distractedly as he moved closer to her...so close that the scent of sandalwood and his manly musk invaded her nostrils pleasantly.

'Shit!' she scolded herself as she found his closeness intoxicating 'You're 26, not 13!'

He stood so close to her now that there was only about a millimetre of space between them.

"It's funny how two small children can wreak such havoc on a neighbourhood full of adults" he commented, glancing behind her momentarily before bending his head down to look into her eyes again.

_You've got the eyes of a stranger_

"How do you?-"

"I've seen them running amok all over the place" he said simply, giving her another penetrating stare "Even at night"

He saw the confusion wash over her face and smirked briefly.

"My name is Jerry Dandridge. I'm your new neighbour"

"Oh" was all she could say in reply as she fell under the trance of his fathomless eyes.

After realizing how stupid she sounded, she mentally kicked herself.

_Have I been sleeping for all these years? Is it magic that makes you appear?_

"I'm Lily Azzuro" she said quickly, wishing she could sound just a little more intelligent around him.

In the meantime, she didn't realize that he was even closer to her now. All she heard was his deep inhaling...it almost sounded like he was taking in her scent.

"I'm at your disposal, Lily" Jerry said, his lips almost caressing her ear "Let me know if you ever need anything."

Lily licked her lips nervously as she backed away a little to get some distance in between them. Her body cried out at the denial of remaining so close to the devilishly handsome man.

"Thank you, Jerry" she said breathlessly as she picked up her messenger bag from the ground. She didn't remember seeing it fall.

She felt a heated sensation as she bent over and caught him staring at her with an intense expression in his eyes...she couldn't put her finger on it but it almost looked like hunger...or lust...

_You walked in the room...I felt my heart race...Then you let me through with that look on your face._

Averting her eyes, Lily stood up and started to walk past him. She gasped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Can I at least escort you to your front door?" he whispered, his warm caressing the nape of her neck.

A deliciously erotic shiver crept up her spine at his cool touch and she sighed softly.

'Wow' she thought, feeling dizzy 'If he keeps touching me like that, I'll give him the key to my front door. I don't want him to stop!'

She turned to look at him, feeling some sort of magnetic pull.

_In your lips, I sense a danger. You've got the eyes of a stranger._

"Mmm, why not?" she murmured, hearing a low rumble escape his throat as she was under his spell.

He let go of her arm and the dizziness faded away. Lily turned back towards her house and walked across the lawn to her walkway with Jerry right behind her.

"So, how do you like our neighbourhood so far?" Lily asked, trying to distract herself with polite conversation.

"It's uh, very tranquil" he remarked, his breath caressing her neck again as he followed her closely "I'm sure it will get better soon, though"

"Here we are" she announced, taking her keys out of her messenger bag "Thank you again, Jerry. I hope to see you soon"

"Yeah" he quietly replied as she unlocked her front door "I'll definitely be seeing you soon"

He disappeared before she turned around to reply. Bewildered at his sudden departure, she shook her head and went inside the house, locking the door behind her.


	3. Precious

**_OMGs thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad all of you are enjoying the story!_**

**_"Precious" is by Depeche Mode and is found on their album "Playing the Angel". I do not own this song._**

Later on that night, Lily tried succumbing to the depths of slumber but ended up tossing and turning instead.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking of her sexy, mysterious neighbour. Every time she tried in vain to close her eyes, his hauntingly beautiful face appeared behind her eyelids...teasing her...taunting her.

She knew she was hopelessly attracted to Jerry. Even though they had just met earlier on, she yearned to be pulled close to his muscular frame again. She wanted to inhale the sandalwood and musk that pleasured her nostrils.

These feelings were an intense journey into the unknown for her. The thought of it scared her but it also felt exhilarating.

She sat up in bed for the umpteenth time, hugging her knees to her chest.

_Precious and fragile things need special handling._

'It's no use' she thought, staring out her bedroom balcony window 'As much as I want him, I can't pursue him like this. He would probably laugh in my face'

Thoughts like this surfaced all the time since Buck abruptly called off their engagement. She had been so deeply blindsided by his betrayal that she could never trust another man again.

_My god, what have we done to you?_

Sighing in resignation, she walked to the window and opened it before stepping outside, clad only in a midnight blue silk nightgown. It was a gorgeous night, despite the rainy afternoon. The sliver of the moon shone brightly along with the stars, illuminating her skin.

_We always tried to share the tenderest of care...Now, look at what we've put you through._

She stood there, gazing up at the stars, unaware that the moonlight illuminated a male figure crouched on top of the roof behind her...

... Jerry Dandridge remained in the shadows while he watched Lily stand on her balcony. He closed his eyes, savouring the irresistible scent blowing towards him by the night breeze. The scent radiated off of her like a heavenly scented perfume. With every inhalation, Jerry felt an erotic tingle warm his cold skin.

"Mmmm" he murmured to himself in a barely audible tone "The smell of desire from her is almost as powerful as the neglect"

He inhaled deeply, a low rumble escaping his throat.

'I must have her' he thought, opening his eyes to see her facing his house 'The scent is too irresistible. I want her to myself'

He let his eyes wander the silhouette of her lithe figure, letting them rest on her full breasts, barely restrained by the low-cut nightgown.

_Things get damaged...things get broken. I thought we'd manage, but words have been spoken...left us so brittle...There was so little left to do._

Jerry could tell she was a bit skittish of her desire for him. The neglect and desire hit him in alternating waves, filling him with painful need and an obsessive longing for her. He knew taking her wouldn't be easy, but he loved a challenge. He had to slowly seduce her before he could win her over.

_Angels with silver wings shouldn't know suffering. I wish I could take the pain for you._

"It will be well worth it" he breathed, smiling evilly to himself as he watched her go inside.

_If God has a master plan that only he understands, I hope it's your eyes he's seeing through._

With the grace of a predator, he landed on the balcony without a sound. He stood at the window, watching her settle into bed.

_Things get damaged...things get broken. I thought we'd manage, but words have been spoken...left us so brittle. There was so little left to do._

"Sleep well, my dark princess" he murmured, his trademark slanted grin creeping across his face "You will be mine sooner than you think"

With that, he disappeared into the night...

... The next evening, Lily received a call from Jane...an excited call.

"I want details" Jane exclaimed as soon as Lily answered the call "Jerry stopped me before I left last night to ask about you"

"Really" Lily exclaimed, astonished "I was sure I made a complete ass of myself in front of him yesterday"

"What?" Jane demanded "Tell me everything!"

Lily told her the entire story, from nearly being stoned to death by the bratty twosome to crashing into Jerry before shamelessly drooling. When she finally finished, Jane was howling with laughter.

"Nice to know you find my embarrassments hilarious" Lily snapped, feeling stung.

"Relax" Jane chided her "You must have done something right if he's asking about you"

"Well, what did he want to know?" Lily demanded "What did Jerry say?"

"He asked about your career, your interests...y'know, standard stuff"

"I must be socially inept" Lily said impatiently "That tells me a whole lot of nothing"

"He also asked if you were single" Jane added "And if you lived alone"

"Great" Lily groaned "Now he will probably think I'm desperate AND pathetic"

"No way" Jane contradicted her "He said he found you intriguing and immensely attractive"

Lily stared out of the window in her study, feeling a prickly sensation...like she was being watched.

She was proven right when she saw Jerry standing on his front porch, tossing a granny smith apple in the air with his eyes locked on her.

'Oh wow' she thought, watching him grin sexily before taking a sensual bite out of the apple. His eyes remained locked on hers 'Maybe Jane is right'

"LILY!"

Lily slowly averted her eyes.

"Speak of the devil" she murmured, glancing out of the window again. "He's watching me from his front porch"

"What?"

Jerry looked at Lily again with another devastating smile before smoothing his midnight hair back. He then walked towards the Emerson house across the street.

"What is he doing?" Jane demanded curiously.

"Look out your living room window" Lily hissed, moving towards the bay window facing the Emersons.

Much to her disappointment, she saw Marnie Emerson answer the door, wearing a bikini top and extremely short cutoff denim shorts. With one look at Jerry, the bleach blonde woman smiled lustfully.

"Oh my god" Jane groaned in disgust as they both saw Marnie caress Jerry's face and chest before inviting him inside.

"Yeah, he's really interested in me" Lily said sarcastically, watching Jerry eagerly enter the house.

"Don't read too much into it"

"Well he didn't push her away!" Lily huffed angrily.

_Things get damaged...things get broken. I thought we'd manage, but words have been spoken...left us so brittle. There was so little left to do._

"So what?"

"Typical male" Lily groaned, rolling her eyes "And I almost fell for it"

"He seemed sincere to me!" Jane said defensively "I thought he was genuinely interested in you"

"Well then" Lily proclaimed "If he's truly interested in me, then he can just come and tell me himself!"


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys love my story so far...you're an inspiration to me. I just want to make something clear.**_

_**Jerry is a predator...he's obsessed with Lily (For those of you who saw the movie, remember what Evil Ed told Charley). I know that behaviour reeks of Edward Cullen BUT all vampires obsess over their victims. I assure you, Jerry is evil, cold and calculating...just like he is in the movie :D**_

_**If you're looking for a Twilight-esque storyline, or hoping for Jerry to be like Edward Cullen, that isn't going to happen. Prepare for blood, gore and sexual content that will make Edward and Bella look like awkward teenagers. (I have nothing against Twilight or its fans, so please don't be offended. I just want people to see the way vampires truly are. And yes, I've read all the books of Twilight.)**_

_**Jerry is also toying with Lily right now, so he's not deliberately trying to drop the ball. He is going to taunt her until she is mad with desire for him and drops her guard. I'm so glad some of you have recognized that :D**_

_**Also, this fic isn't in the same time frame as the movie, so there will be twists and turns. And, for all you Doris fans, she's not going to meet the same fate she did in the movie. You might actually get to know her character a little bit ;)**_

_**That being said, thank you so much for reading and enjoying! I will post the new chapter tonight! I love you all!**_


	5. The One That Got Away

**_You guys are the best! Keep the reviews coming!_**

**_"The One That Got Away" is by Edwin and The Pressure from their self-titled album. I don't own this song._**

The next morning, Lily went to Doris' house for tea. Still fuming over what she had seen at the Emersons' the previous night, she was desperate for a distraction.

Slowly making her way down the walkway, she noticed something strange...the bratty twosome were nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm" Lily mused to herself "No terror twins running around the neighbourhood...interesting"

Her piqued interest didn't last long, for she knew better than to believe the twins would be gone all day. The previous afternoon was a prime example.

As she approached Doris' house, she felt like she was being watched again. She glanced up sharply at Jerry's house, expecting to see him standing there in his yard or on his porch, but he was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged it off.

_Leave her alone...she's like a bed of roses and a heart of stone._

She made her way to Doris' front door and rang the doorbell.

Almost immediately, Doris answered, wearing a white spaghetti strap tank and a ratty pair of grey terry cloth shorts.

"Hey, Lily" the blonde girl greeted her warmly "Glad you're here"

"Hi, Doris" Lily greeted her back with a hug "How's the dancing going?"

Doris and Lily were the most unlikely of friends. While Doris was an outgoing, chatty go-go dancer, Lily was the introverted musician. They were like night and day. Both were the same age.

However, when Lily first moved into the neighbourhood, Doris was one of few who immediately welcomed her and Buck. Then, when Buck abruptly departed, Doris was over every day to console her. Like Lily, Doris had her troubles with men...but now, she was dating the owner of one of the hottest nightclubs in Vegas, Laser, which was in the new Cosmopolitan hotel and casino.

_You'll never know until the stars are gone...and the money's blown._

Doris and Lily had an understanding with each other and neither judged the other. Lily considered Doris to be her second best friend next to Jane.

"Did you sleep well?" Doris asked, handing Lily a cup of tea as soon as they entered the kitchen.

"Yes, despite the extenuating circumstances" Lily sighed, perching herself in a stool by the island counter.

Doris clucked her tongue sympathetically. She had heard all about the Jerry situation from Jane.

_No matter what you say or do, when the shit goes down...she's gone too._

"Sounds like you need a distraction" Doris suggested "My cousin Brad is hosting a party at Ra and he told me to invite a few friends. How about coming along? I've already invited Jane and she's on board"

"I dunno, Doris" Lily said reluctantly "I'm not much of a club hopper"

"Come on, girl!" Doris chided her, rolling her cerulean eyes "No more Saturday nights at home alone. Jane told me even your piano is collecting dust!"

Lily bit her lip, mulling over what she said.

"I don't have anything remotely appropriate to wear" Lily complained, sighing.

"Don't let that stop you, Lily" Doris exclaimed, giggling "You are more than welcome to borrow something from my closet"

"But..."

"I insist" Doris said menacingly, giving Lily a meaningful look. Lily bowed her head in defeat.

"Um...okay"...

... A couple of hours later, Lily was modeling club wear for Doris and Jane, who rushed over as soon as she heard Lily agreed to go.

"Seriously, guys!" Lily complained, sauntering out of Doris' walk-in closet in a gold spaghetti strap dress with matching high heeled sandals "I look like an Academy award!"

_She was the one that got away. She was the one true thing that you couldn't save._

Both Doris and Jane rolled their eyes in unison.

"Lily" Jane exclaimed "You can't go to Ra wearing one of your blouses and long pencil skirts!"

"Yeah" Doris chimed in, giggling "Dress sexy! Make the men drool!"

'But I don't want to make just any man drool' Lily whined in her head 'I want Jerry'

"At least try on the next outfit Doris picked out for you" Jane suggested, throwing one of Doris' pillows at her.

"Alright, alright!" Lily sighed, throwing her arms up in the air as she went back into the closet.

Moments later, Lily came out wearing tight black leather pants, black leather gladiator sandals and a white, gauzy halter top that barely covered her midriff.

_And like a car you couldn't drive...Daddy's little girl who never said goodbye. The one that got away._

"Well?"

"That's the one!" Jane proclaimed, nodding with approval "You'll have the guys flocking to you"

Lily looked at her reflection, silently wondering what Jerry would have done if he saw this outfit on her.

"This is the outfit!" Doris said excitedly, clapping her hands "Wear it tonight!"

Lily had to admit, she looked sexy.

_She'll get you high...but there ain't no drug that'll keep this alive._

"Ah, what the hell!" she said, forgetting her inhibitions "Let's do this!"

Both Doris and Jane cheered...

... It was almost dusk when Jane returned home from grocery shopping. Even though the sun hadn't fully set yet, the sky in the distance was a deep black, threatening a thunderstorm.

_And when she smiles, you see a smile...but don't be fooled, she can only see for miles._

Just as she pulled the van into her driveway, she noticed Jerry working in his front yard. He noticed Jane and slowly stood up, wiping his hands on the front of his tight jeans.

"Hi, Jane" he greeted her as he approached her.

"Hi, Jerry" Jane greeted back as she retrieved her groceries from the minivan.

"How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing good" Jane replied, turning to face him "I'm going to a party at the Luxor tonight"

"Oh really" he commented, leaning against the van "Uh, sounds like fun"

"Yeah" Jane agreed "Doris' cousin is hosting a huge party, so Lily and I are going"

"Speaking of Lily, how is she?" he asked, interest sparkling in his eyes "Haven't seen much of her today"

_No matter what you say or do...when the shit's gone down, she's gone too._

"Lily is fine" Jane answered, remembering the night before "She told me she saw you and Marnie Emerson getting close"

"Oh, uh, that was nothing" Jerry shrugged, smirking slightly "I just wanted to talk to her about the twins and how dangerous they were"

'Aha! I knew it!' Jane thought, smirking in satisfaction 'Lily is putting obstacles in the way herself'

_She was the one that got away...she was the one true thing that you couldn't save. And like a scar you couldn't hide...Daddy's little girl who never waved goodbye._

"Well, uh, tell her I said hi" Jerry said abruptly with a slight nod "I have to go"

With that, he retreated to his house, leaving a slightly puzzled Jane.


	6. How Soon Is Now?

**_Here it is...the moment we have all been waiting for! XD_**

**_"How Soon Is Now?" is by the Smiths (the original, not the version on "Charmed") and is found on their album "Singles". I don't own this song._**

... Doris led Lily and Jane down the packed corridor in the lower depths of the Luxor Hotel and Casino. People were everywhere, making it hard to move.

_I am the son, I'm the heir...of a shyness that is criminally vulgar...than the sun and earth...of nothing in particular.._

"It's just a little further!" Doris yelled over the pulsing music "My cousin is waiting for us in the VIP room"

"Wow" Jane exclaimed, shaking her head in awe "It's a good way to get back into the club scene!"

Lily remained silent as they approached the doorman, who was already turning people away. He was a big man, reminiscent of Michael Clarke Duncan. Much like the actor, he was a towering form packed with muscle.

"What's your name?" he asked, flashing a smile in Jane's direction.

"Doris Massoli" Doris replied, nudging Jane, who returned the doorman's smile.

He looked down at his clipboard for Doris' name.

"Ah yes" he said, taking out three special admission bracelets "Your cousin is waiting for you in the VIP area. Enjoy the night, ladies!"

With that, he unlocked the velvet rope and put the bracelets on each woman's wrist before quickly barricading the doorway again.

"I think he likes you, Jane" Doris mused, flashing the older woman a knowing smirk as they headed to the VIP area.

"Not bad" Jane commented, winking at Doris "What do you think, Lily?"

Lily was so lost in thought, thinking of Jerry that she didn't hear them.

_You shut your mouth...How can you say I've gone about things the wrong way?_

"Uh oh" Jane giggled, nudging Lily "Earth to Lily"

"I'm here" she said distractedly, smoothing a nonexistent crease in her top.

Lily looked around, admiring the interior theme of the club. It reminded her of the throne rooms and burial chambers of the Egyptian Pyramids.

The three women walked to a far corner of the club, where a bouncer barricaded another doorway. When he saw their VIP bracelets, he moved out of the way and let them wordlessly.

"Now this is the way to party" Jane said, admiring how they got in without a hassle. Lily nodded in agreement.

"DORIS" a male voice called. Lily looked up to see a handsome, well dressed blonde man making his way towards them. She saw Doris' eyes light up.

"Brad!" Doris squealed, pulling him into a cousinly embrace "So nice to see you...it's been so long"

"Too long" Brad agreed, noticing Jane and Lily "It feels good to be away from San Francisco"

"Are you still dating Molly, that dancer?" Doris asked, motioning Jane and Lily to come closer.

"Oh hell no" Brad said quickly, taking a sip of his rum and coke "That ended when I caught her with someone else"

"Hmm" Jane mused wryly "Another victim of infidelity"

"So, who are these two lovely ladies?" Brad asked, glancing at Lily, who blushed.

"Brad, this is Jane and this is Lily" Doris introduced, gesturing towards both women.

"Nice to meet you both" he said, raising his glass. He kept his gaze on Lily.

"Lily is in the same situation as you, Brad" Doris explained, noticing he was interested in Lily.

_I am human and I need to be loved...just like everybody else does._

Brad looked at Lily in shock.

"He must have been a real douchebag to cheat on you, Lily" Brad commented, flashing her a devastating smile that made his cerulean eyes sparkle in the club's pulsing lights. "May I buy you a drink?"

"Um, sure" Lily said quietly, feeling Jane's not-so-subtle nudge.

Brad extended his hand and Lily reluctantly took it.

"Enjoy the party!" he said, turning his head to look at Doris and Jane. He then led Lily to the bar.

Although she was trying to make the most of being at the party, Lily felt uncomfortable around Brad. He seemed to give off some kind of weird vibe...almost as if he wasn't the kind of man he seemed to be at the moment.

_There's a club if you'd like to go...you could meet somebody who really loves you.._

"What can I get you?" Brad asked as they approached the bar "Don't be shy...it can be any drink you'd like"

"Vodka and cherry coke" Lily answered, nearly yelping in surprise when Brad cupped a hand around her ass, squeezing it gently.

"Coming up!"...

... Jerry stood on the upper catwalks of the VIP room, watching the scene unfolding before his eyes. It was an easy enough task to slip past the bouncers unnoticed.

No sooner had he arrived that he saw Doris, Jane and Lily talking to the host of the party. Doris and Jane looked great, but he only had eyes for Lily. She looked like a vixen in those leather pants and the semi-see through top. He felt his obsessive desire for her grow within him and he groaned, yearning for a taste.

With narrowed eyes, he saw the man lead Lily to the bar; groping her like she was his to touch. He felt his blood boil when he saw the man's hand on Lily's ass.

When he got a closer look, he was sure he saw something get slipped into Lily's drink. Not wanting to reveal himself just yet, he decided to see if her drink really was drugged or not. Either way, it made his blood boil to think a mere mortal could lay hands on the object of his obsession.

_So you go and you stand on your own...and you leave on your own...you go home, you cry and you want to die._

He had to wait for the right moment to take Lily away from his latest competition, but that was okay...he had all the time in the world...

... Lily grimaced as she finished her drink. There was a revolting aftertaste to it that she had never experienced before. Brad was telling her about his work as a promoter in San Francisco and she wasn't even remotely interested in what he had to say. Sure, he was a great looking guy, but she had a bad feeling about him.

"Would you like another drink, Lily?" Brad asked, noticing her empty glass. Lily shook her head no, suddenly feeling waves of weirdness wash over her. Being a light drinker, she knew she had to be intoxicated...but it felt somewhat different to her.

"I'm going to go find my friends now" she slurred, walking away from the bar to the dance floor, where Jane and Doris were standing.

"There you are!" Jane exclaimed, pulling Lily to her "You'll never guess who's here"

Lily felt the strange sensation of being watched and whirled around to see Jerry at the other end of the dance floor, his eyes locked on her. Feeling like she was entranced, she gently pushed Jane's hands out of the way and moved a little closer, waiting for him.

"Good Man In a Bad Time" by Ian Hunter began to play in the club as Jerry slowly advanced on Lily, his eyes never straying away from her.

Making his way through throngs of beautiful girls, he ignored their caresses and whispers as he made his way to Lily. Lily licked her lips nervously, falling deeper under his spell.

Soon, he stood in front of her, his eyes pulling her in. Without a word or gesture, he turned to walk to the center of the dance floor, enticing Lily to follow him. Lily stayed close behind him, following his silent command.

_When you say it's going to happen now, well what exactly do you mean?_

He stopped abruptly, turning to face her as the crowd backed away from them a little. Using the extra room given to them, he circled Lily like a predator, looking at her from every angle.

When he was finally behind her, he pulled her close, her buttocks flush against his thighs. They began to dance as one to the pulsing music, evidence of his acute arousal pressed oh so hotly into the small of her back, making her gasp with the intense feeling of his sex. He then began to move, slowly setting a rhythm of intense pleasure in time with the swaying music. He made her feel like one giant ball of sensation, her hot skin was flushed with the need to touch and be touched. He splayed his hand on her belly and swayed with the movements of her own hips in this primal dance that was more than just a dance.

Although she was aware of what was happening, Lily felt her body was in his control. The music changed to a faster tempo, but their bodies remained in slow driving rhythm. Moving together like liquid honey pouring, the sounds of primal Enigma led their passions on an auditory journey, as well as a physical one.

_See, I've only been waiting too long...and all my hope is gone.._

Letting him control her, she allowed him to slowly bend her forward, fisting her hands in her hair as her buttocks moved in a pulsing rhythm against his evident erection. Not having seen, but sensing his acute reaction to her bold move, she looked over her shoulder to catch his face in her glance, his hands now on her hips and his eyes closed in a private thought. Lost to a moment within himself and the pleasure he was feeling he had his head tipped back.

She felt the dance change direction when she felt his cool fingers brush her hair away from her shoulders. It was a welcome feeling to her hot skin and the dizziness she felt was almost pleasurable now. His hot breath caressed her neck, making her sigh in utter lust.

Soon, she spiraled into euphoria, so deep that she barely felt his lips near her throat. The nibbles he gave her neck rendered her powerless to his advances and she barely had time to cry out as a sharp sting reverberated where his mouth was. It was a brief sting, for liquid warmth masked the sudden pain with a whole new level of pleasure.

_You shut your mouth...How can you say I've gone about things the wrong way? I am human and I need to be loved...just like everybody else does._

But, as soon as everything had began, Lily found herself with Jane and Doris again, watching confusedly as Jerry disappeared into the crowd, licking his lips…


	7. Shackler's Revenge

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm soooo glad you guys liked it! I think Jerry is getting closer to making Lily his! XD_**

**_"Shackler's Revenge" is by Guns N' Roses and is found on the album "Chinese Democracy". The song and lyrics are the property of Axl Rose. I don't own this song._**

After watching Jerry disappear into the crowd, Lily turned to Jane and Doris, that feeling of weirdness washing over her again. She sensed that what she was feeling was getting on the verge of making her pass out.

_I've got a funny feeling, there's something wrong today. I've got a funny feeling, and it won't go away._

"Jane, Doris" she said in a hoarse voice as she swooned "What just happened?"

Before either woman could reply, Lily's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor, succumbing to the blackness that summoned her...

... Jerry pressed himself against the rafters in the ceiling, watching the lowlife who vied for Lily a moment ago . As he suspected, the insolent worm had slipped two rufilin into Lily's vodka and cherry coke. He could still taste the 'date rape' drug faintly on his tongue as he thought of a way to attack. With the violent mood he was in, the schmuck wouldn't be having an easy death.

_I got an itchy finger and there'll be hell to play. I'm gonna pull the trigger and blow them all away._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Doris and Jane in a panic as they tried to revive Lily, who had meanwhile succumbed to the effects of the rufilin. Without another thought, he landed discreetly on the dance floor, rushing to where they were...

... "Oh my God!" Jane exclaimed, checking Lily's pulse "Do you think she was drugged?"

"But...that's impossible" Doris said reluctantly, lost in thought "The only person she was with was Brad and he bought her the drink"

"Brad drugged her" a familiar male voice said from behind.

Doris saw Jane look past her with widened eyes and she whirled around to see their mysterious neighbour standing there.

"You mean to tell me my cousin, whom I've been close to all my life, is actually a douchebag?" Doris asked heatedly, challenging Jerry.

"I'm, uh, sorry to tell you this, but yeah" he replied simply, unsmiling. "I saw him put rufilin in her drink"

"Doris" Jane began, biting her lip "I don't think Jerry has a reason to lie about that"

"That bastard" Doris seethed, slapping her fist in her palm angrily "I'm going to rip him from limb to limb. What kind of a weak man drugs a girl's drink to get her to like him?"

_Don't ever try to tell me how much you care for me. Don't ever try to tell me how you are there for me._

"Let's get her to my van" Jane suggested, trying to think clearly "We need to take her home"

"I'll carry her" Jerry volunteered, picking the unconscious girl up "Lead the way"

"I'll meet up with you guys later" Doris said in a dangerous voice "I'm going to go find Brad and give him a boot to the ass!"

With that, the blonde stormed off, leaving Jerry and Jane to take care of Lily.

"This way, Jerry" Jane said evenly, leading him to the exit of the club.

They wordlessly walked through the now-empty corridors, making their way. Every few seconds, Jane would glance at Jerry to see his facial expression. At the moment, he remained emotionless, looking at the girl in his arms.

_I don't believe there's a reason I don't believe in. I don't believe there's a reason I don't believe in._

'He must have some kind of feelings for her' Jane thought smugly as they entered the casino 'Why would he rush to help otherwise?'

"Rufilin is a very dangerous drug" Jerry said suddenly, as if breaking out of his thoughts "She will be out of it for a while. I suggest you take her to your house right away and keep her hydrated."

"How do you know this?" Jane asked, trying to make conversation because she hated awkward silences in tense situations.

"I, uh, trained to be a paramedic" Jerry replied, following Jane out of the automatic doors to where the van was parked "It wasn't my thing...that's why I'm doing construction now. I used to get called to a lot of scenes where drugs like rufilin were involved. It wasn't a pretty sight"

"Oh" was all Jane had to say in reply as they stopped at her van "Well, thanks for helping us out tonight. I don't know what we would have done if you weren't there to direct us"

"It was nothing" Jerry said abruptly as Jane unlocked the doors "Just watching out for Lily"

After that, he said nothing more as he gently put Lily in the passenger seat and buckled her in safely. Jane got into the driver's side and started the ignition. But, before she could turn to thank Jerry again for his aid, he was gone.

_I've got a wicked demon, his hunger never fades. I've got an empty feeling, I won't be home today._

"I really don't get this guy" Jane murmured, shaking her head in confusion before pulling out of the parking lot "Just when I think I've figured him out, he surprises me"...

... Brad slunk to his hotel suite, fuming at how his plan to drug Lily into submission had failed. And to make matters worse, his cousin Doris came at him, screaming about what he had done. When he tried to come up with an excuse, Doris punched him in the jaw. He was sure he wouldn't be caught in a crowded club but didn't count on the fact that someone had tipped Doris off.

But, the worst part was turning around to see Lily in a sexual dance with a dark stranger who seemed to have some kind of power over her. At least, that's what it looked like.

Undoing the top button of his pink dress shirt, Brad entered his suite, dying for a stiff drink. He headed to the mini bar to see what he had left. Opening the mini-fridge, he selected a bottle of Absolut Vodka and opened it.

"Looks like I will have to call for an escort" he sighed to himself, picking up his cell phone and pressing number three on his speed dial.

"Thank you for calling Eros" the agency's secretary greeted him "How may I help you?"

"It's Brad M" he said, sitting on his bed with the vodka bottle in his hand "Please send me my usual"

_Don't ever try to tell me how much you care for me. Don't ever try to tell me how you are there for me._

Eros was one of the best escort services on the strip. He was on a first name basis with many of the girls sent to him, and was a very good customer. Unfortunately, he treated the escorts roughly, sending them back, shaken, with bruises and scrapes. He was definitely a sadist by nature and was going to treat tonight's escort as roughly as he was going to treat Lily if he had been successful in the first place.

"She will be sent to your suite, Mr. M" the secretary said before he hung up on her.

Unbuckling the buckle of his belt, Brad was about to take a swig from the vodka bottle when he heard a knock on the door.

'That was fast' he thought, glad he hadn't locked the suite door when he came in. Little did he know that it would be the catalyst for his untimely death.

"Come in" he called impatiently, setting the bottle of vodka down on the nightstand.

The door burst open, revealing the same man who was dancing with Lily earlier. And, judging by the look of fury on his face, Brad knew he was in serious trouble.

_I don't believe there's a reason I don't believe in. I don't believe there's a reason I don't believe in._

"What do you want?" Brad asked casually, undoing his tie and taking it off.

The man didn't reply...he just advanced on him with predatory keenness. This unnerved Brad a little bit. He slowly stood up, his eyes locked on his unexpected visitor as he slowly backed away. The man towered over him by several feet.

"L..l..look, man" Brad stammered, looking at the seemingly dangerous man with utter fear "I didn't know she was your girlfriend"

"You're pathetic" the man said in a calm voice that betrayed his anger "You can't get a date by yourself so you try to get a little bit of assistance from rufilin. Well, guy, that was a stupid thing to do. I'll give you one second to prepare for your doom"

_No-one is stopping you from doing what you want to do._

"Oh shit" Brad exclaimed as the man flashed him a fang-tainted smile. He became too paralyzed with fear to move.

"One" the vampire said coldly before pouncing on him like a tiger...

... Jerry held Brad in a death grip, enjoying how the lowlife was shrieking like a girl as his grip on the man's neck was getting tighter and tighter.

"So, guy" he said in an even calmer tone as he looked upon his victim with predatory amusement "I'll give you a choice...would you like a slow, painful death or a quick, painless one?"

"Q..qu..quii"

Jerry cocked his head slightly, a low evil chuckle escaping his throat.

"Wrong answer" he hissed, ripping Brad's throat out with his sharp teeth.

_No-one is stopping you now...stopping you now..._

Brad gurgled as blood sprayed everywhere...on the bedspread...on the plush white carpet...and on Jerry's face. Turning his victim around, Jerry gnawed off the back of Brad's neck, almost decapitating him.

Still barely alive, Brad tried to make a sound but it came out as a blood soaked gurgle. Jerry threw him down like a rag doll and stood over him with an evil grin on his blood stained face.

_I don't believe there's a reason I don't believe it. I don't believe there's a reason I don't believe it. _I don't believe there's a reason I don't believe it. I don't believe there's a reason I don't believe it.__

"I'm almost done with this masterpiece" Jerry murmured, enjoying Brad's struggle to stay alive "Just one more finishing touch"

With that, he rammed his fist into Brad's chest cavity and yanked out his heart. Watching Brad's eyes become glossy with death, Jerry casually tossed the organ behind him, laughing as it landed next to the full bottle of vodka...


	8. Flesh For Fantasy

**_I love all of you, my faithful readers! You inspire me! I saw Fright Night again tonight in theatres and am full of new and exciting ideas! Please stay tuned!_**

**_"Flesh for Fantasy" is by Billy Idol and is found on his album "Rebel Yell". I don't own this song._**

Lily remained in oblivion, unaware of her surroundings. She didn't know that Jerry and Jane rushed her to Jane's van. She didn't hear Jane's frantic call to Charley for help. All she felt was the numbing bliss that kept her from acknowledging her surroundings.

_There's a change of pace...in fantasy and taste._

In her head, she kept recalling the one part of the night that would ever matter, even in the future. It felt like a dream, but even in her state, she remembered how everything felt...from his cold yet pleasurable embrace, to the swooning that hit her after their dance.

From the beginning, she recalled Jane pulling her and showing her who had just arrived after she decided to separate herself from Brad. She looked to the direction Jane was gestured at and saw Jerry standing at a distance. He was wearing another pair of his impossibly tight jeans, black biker boots and a black button up shirt that hugged his sculpted frame.

As she looked into his fathomless reddish brown orbs, even from the distance separating them, she felt drawn to him. He moved closer to her in a blinding speed that brought him to her in the mere blink of an eye.

_Do you like good music? Do you like to dance?_

Soon, they were joined as one...doing the most blatantly sexual dance she had ever done in her life. And did she want to stop? Even a pack of rabid wolves couldn't tear her away from this enigmatic man.

They were moulded together like pieces of a puzzle...like a hand inside a glove...ultimately revealing Jerry becoming the Yin to her Yang. His body was oh-so-cold but given the heavy heat pulsing in the club, it was a refreshing feeling.

_Hanging out at a body shop at night. Ain't it strange what we do to feel alright...oh yeah.._

His hands traveled everywhere, from the nape of her neck...to the valley in between her breasts. One traveled even lower to cup her intimately between her thighs, giving him leverage to press further into her rear end with his never-ending arousal. In slow, deliberate maddening motions, he ground himself into her...claiming her as his own.

_Face to face...and back to back. You see and feel my sex attack._

She then recalled his lips on her neck and the brief pain that followed. But, soon...much too soon...the dream faded away and her subconscious was flying her to another plane of existence.

"No" her mind screamed "Beautiful man, take me away...beautiful man...claim me"

_Flesh...Flesh for Fantasy...We want it...Flesh...Flesh for Fantasy_

She was met with swirling darkness as she ascended from oblivion.

"Beautiful man...claim me" she heard her inner voice plead "Take me away, beautiful man"

She was then aware of voices around her.

_It's after midnight, are you feeling alright?_

"Oh shit" she heard Charley exclaim "I think she just said something"

"What?" she heard Jane say from what seemed like another room.

"Beautiful man...Jerry...claim me" her inner voice screamed.

_Turn out the light, babe...are you someone else tonight? Oh yeah_

"Whoa is she talking about Jerry?" she heard Charley ask his mother "She's calling for him?"

Suddenly, Lily's eyes flew open and revealed her surroundings. Looking up at a slightly familiar ceiling, she realized she wasn't in her own home.

"Where am I?" she demanded weakly, pushing herself into a sitting position with arms that felt like liquid rubber.

"Oh thank God!" Jane exclaimed in relief "She's finally come to"

"Jane?" Lily said, licking dry lips as she assessed her situation "What happened? Why am I on your couch?"

"Someone put rufilin in your drink" Jane explained, handing her a glass of water "Drink this...you need to stay hydrated or you'll get really sick"

"Who put it in my drink?" Lily demanded weakly, gratefully taking the water and drinking it.

"It was Brad...Doris' cousin" Jane replied as Lily drank the water greedily.

"What?" Charley exclaimed, shocked "Someone put 'roofies' in Lily's drink?"

Ignoring Charley's question, Jane focused on Lily.

"That asshole" Lily exclaimed, handing the glass back to Jane "How could he do that?"

"Never mind that" Jane said soothingly, setting the glass on the coffee table before sitting next to her "If it weren't for Jerry helping us out, God-only-knows what could have happened"

_Neighbour to neighbour...door to door...Don't ask questions...time for it all...Oh yeah_

"Jerry helped?"

"Yes" Jane replied, brushing a wayward strand of hair off Lily's forehead gently "He carried you to my van while Doris chewed Brad out. He also told me to keep you hydrated"

Lily stayed silent, staring off into space. She then remembered something.

"Jane...did Jerry and I dance?" Lily asked reluctantly, a raging blush creeping up her cheeks

"I don't remember seeing you dance with Jerry" Jane replied, suddenly confused "When was this?"

_Face to face and back to back...you see and feel, my sex attack._

"Well, if my memory serves well...it was before I blacked out"

"No, honey" Jane said, shaking her head "You didn't dance with him...but he was there in the distance...that's all I saw"

Lily sat in silence for several moments, scrunching her face in confusion. It had felt so real...no dream could make her feel the way she did in her subconscious.

'But if Jane didn't see it' her inner voice reasoned '...and she was right there in the middle of it...then it didn't happen'.

_Flesh...Flesh for Fantasy...we cry...Flesh...Flesh for Fantasy._

"Then it must have been a dream"...

... Jerry sat in his living room chair, licking his lips. Even with the recent interference in his plans caused by his latest victim, he was still on track. Slowly, but surely, he was close to breaking Lily.

When he had helped Jane put Lily in the van, Jerry erased the memory of the dance from Jane's subconscious. He knew doing that would cause Lily to question her own sanity...further making her drop her guard.

_Mother loves her son...Fathers, daughters too...it's an old world story...cries the new world too._

The taste of her blood was still on his lips and he felt an erotic tingle as it coursed through his entire body. It was a sweeter taste than he could ever imagine and he was immediately addicted to it.

He had bided his time...dallying with the stripper across the street and her two young children...it meant nothing to him since they were nothing but a snack to tide him over until he fully had Lily. In a way, he was fortunate because if he hadn't dallied, then he couldn't stop at just-a-taste.

Lily tasted of the ocean and Earth, sweet ambrosia filling his senses in ways he'd never imagined. It was like biting into a ripe fruit, the juices making his taste-buds sing in pleasure.

_Flesh...Flesh...Flesh for Fantasy...we want it...Flesh...Flesh...Flesh for Fantasy._

As much as he enjoyed his nibble on Lily's neck, he longed to taste another part of her so that she would scream his name forever.

Even from where he was sitting, he could hear the entire conversation taking place in Jane's house. With every word exchanged, he could picture the confusion washing over Lily's beautiful face. In a twisted sort of way, it was almost endearing to him.

Jerry smiled coldly, devising the next step to his plan...he knew it was go-time...now or never for his latest twist in the game of cat and mouse between him and his future dark bride.

_Sex attack.._

"Soon you will be my pet forever, Lily" he murmured to himself, licking his lips "I'm the predator...and you are my prey"...

... Lily stayed over at Jane's house until the following evening. When she learned that she had been out of it for a day and a half, she immediately felt bad and insisted on going home. Jane wanted to keep her where she was for a little more time so she stayed for a little while longer.

As she entered her house, the thing she wanted to do first was take a long, hot shower. She rushed into the bathroom, eagerly peeled off the clothes Doris had graciously lent her, and stepped under the luxuriously warm water. She grabbed her loofah , put a couple of drops of her body wash on it, and scrubbed away.

The nastiness she felt from the rufilin fell away from her pores and down into the drain, making her feel energized again. After thoroughly washing and conditioning her hair, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, grateful that she didn't have bloodshot eyes or under eye circles.

_Do you like good music? Do you like to dance?_

'A little pale' she noted, examining her complexion 'But otherwise good'

Then, something caught her eye and she leaned in for a closer look.

"What the hell?" she murmured as she saw a faint reddish-purple mark on her neck.

Examining the discoloration with her fingertips, she gingerly touched the affected area. As soon as she did, though, a wave of pleasure radiated through her body.

"Must be some kind of bruise I got when I fainted" she murmured, shrugging "Not much I can do about it now"

Feeling refreshed and normal again, Lily was about to go into her bedroom and get dressed when she heard a knock at the door. Slipping on her bath robe, she sauntered downstairs to see who it was.

_It's nearly morning...wanna risk the chance?_

She jumped back in surprise when she saw who it was...her darkly handsome neighbour, leaning against the frame expectantly.

'Shit' she thought incredulously 'It's Jerry'

Silently counting to three in her head, Lily regained her composure and opened the door.

_Neighbour to neighbour...door to door..._

"Hello, Jerry" she said, cautiously smiling at him.

"Hello, Lily" he greeted back "I was just checking to see if you're okay"

"I'm fine, thanks" she murmured, bowing her head "Thank you for helping Jane Saturday night. I must have been a handful"

"Uh, not a problem" he replied modestly, the barest hint of a smirk on his face "I'm glad I was able to help"

"Me too" she agreed, giggling slightly "Jane told me I have been out of it a couple of days"

"So, uh, I was wondering if you, uh, would like to come over tomorrow night" Jerry suddenly said, turning serious for a moment. "I was, uh, thinking maybe dinner or something"

_Enjoy the crime...you do the time...never been nothing before..._

Before she could answer, she saw his eyes wander over her body...resting on her chest. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

'YES' her inner voice screamed, as she processed what he had just said 'GO FOR IT LILY! GO FOR IT!'

"Sure" she replied, feeling dizzy with luck.

"Cool" he said with a slight nod "I'll see you around 8 then"...


	9. Lose ControlLet Me Down

**_Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? ;) I bet nobody realized what a sex bomb Jerry could be. _**

**_I warn you...this chapter will get REALLY hot and steamy! Enjoy!_**

**_"Lose Control/Let Me down" is by Keri Hilson (Feat. Nelly) and is featured on her album "No Boys Allowed". I don't own this song._**

... Elated with Jerry's unexpected visit, Lily immediately called Jane with the news. She quickly dialled Jane's number with flying fingers and was shocked when the voicemail immediately came on.

_I know I been telling you not now...But baby come and give it to me._

"You've reached the Brewsters...sorry we're not home to take your call but if you leave your name and number with a brief message, we will get back to you"

"What in blazes?" Lily exclaimed, hanging up without leaving a message "I just practically left there an hour ago...where did Jane and Charley go?"

She tried Jane's cell to see if she was out and got the same result. Hanging up, she went outside on her porch to see if Jane's van was in the driveway. When she saw it was, she decided that maybe Jane was just busy. It wasn't uncommon for Charley to not be home...he was usually hanging out with his girlfriend Amy.

_Cause I can tell by the way that you move...that you're the one who can give it to me yeah._

Realizing that she hadn't checked her messages, Lily dialled her voicemail. Much to her chagrin, she had two.

"Lily, this is Doris...Hope you're okay...Sorry I haven't been around much to check up on you but I've been informed my cousin is missing...I'm headed to San Francisco to see my aunt and uncle this afternoon for a week, so I will call you later"

"Hmm, interesting" Lily mused, narrowing her eyes "I wonder if the bastard got what was coming to him?"

When she played the second message, she got a bit of a shock.

"Hello, Lily...this is Dale Emerson calling...I've just returned from my business trip to Houston and my wife and kids seem to have left. If you have seen them or talked to them lately, please let me know. No time is too late to call...Thank you"

"The Emerson twins left?" Lily exclaimed incredulously "I must be dreaming! Those kids are like a plague that keeps coming back!"

She sat on her piano bench, suddenly wondering if she had entered the Twilight Zone. First, she woke up in Jane's living room after supposedly being drugged at Ra by Doris' now-missing cousin. Second, Jerry came over and ASKED HER OUT after confusing the hell out of her. Third, the Emerson twins were nowhere to be seen. (Well, she didn't mind the third thing at all...heck, she didn't mind being asked for dinner by Jerry either...she loved that!)

As she was lost in thought, her phone rang. Seeing a number from California, she decided to answer it, knowing it had to be Doris. Without a further thought, she took the call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lily Azzuro?" a female voice asked shakily...almost like she was worried.

"Yes" Lily answered "To whom am I speaking to?"

"This is Nina Massoli...Doris is my niece"

"Oh, is everything alright, Mrs. Massoli?"

"Have you heard from Doris lately, Lily?"

"I haven't been at home for a couple of days but she left me a message saying she was going to San Francisco for a week to see you. My condolances to you for your son Brad...I hope you find him"

"Lily, she was supposed to have arrived last night. Her flight arrived but she wasn't on it. My husband and I checked with the airline and she didn't even check in to fly"

Lily felt her stomach drop with dread. Now Doris was seemingly missing too.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Massoli" Lily apologized, swallowing back the dread "I haven't seen her since Saturday night, nor have I talked to her. All I have is the voicemail she left."

"Please do me a favour, Lily" Doris' Aunt said shakily, emotion clouding her voice "If she turns up, please have her call us. Or, if you hear anything about her whereabouts, call this number"

"I will, Mrs. Massoli" Lily promised, writing the number down from her call display. "Please take care...I'm sure Doris and Brad will show up soon"

"Thank you, Lily" was all she said before hanging up.

_So come on let's move through the crowd, so we can find ourselves some privacy._

Heading to the stairs to go upstairs and put some clothes on, Lily happened to pass by a window that looked into one of Jerry's windows. Noticing that it wasn't as painted over as his other windows, Lily let her curiosity get the better of her. She moved closer to her window to get a good look.

Much to her relief, she saw Jane and Charley sitting in the room with Jerry, who seemed to be entertaining them.

"Thank God one mystery is solved" Lily sighed, feeling a little better that she had tracked down Jane.

Still, she was curious why she wasn't there with them.

"Well, maybe he thought I wasn't feeling up to it" she reasoned with herself, looking away from the window briefly "That's probably why he came over earlier...still, I prefer being the only one there tomorrow. Maybe he will finally open up"

_And when I get you all to myself I promise it's gonna be hard to breathe...when you watch me._

Before she could get another glance, her doorbell rang for the second time that night. As she moved away from the window, she didn't notice Jerry at his window, staring at her with his slanted grin.

_Shake wind and roll, let's lose control_

_Shake wind and roll, let's lose control_

_Put your hands on my body aye_

_Love the way you make my body say: aye, aye, aye_

_Shake wind and roll, let's lose control._

"Cripes" she said aloud "I must really be popular!"

She slowly went to the door, wondering who wanted to talk to her this time. Maybe it was Doris.

She opened her door to reveal a slightly nerdy teenage boy who was only slightly familiar to her. It was "Evil" Ed Lee, one of Charley's seemingly former friends.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" she demanded, making sure she refrained from calling him by his nickname. "You know Charley isn't home, right?"

"I need to talk to you, Ms. Azzuro" Ed said urgently, looking nervous "It's very important!"

"What is so important that you had to come over here?" Lily asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Please let me in" Ed pleaded, seemingly desperate to talk to her in private. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she sighed, gesturing for him to enter her house "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you" he replied politely, taking off his knapsack and rooting through it to pull out his video camera.

"Now, Ed" Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest impatiently "What is it you need to tell me?"

"It's about your neighbour, Jerry"

"What about him?"

"Jerry is a vampire" Ed said, matter-of-factly. As soon as the words escaped his lips, Lily felt like smacking him for that piece of nonsense.

"Ha, ha...very funny Ed" Lily said, rolling her eyes "Really, what did you want to tell me?"

"Your neighbour is a bloodsucking creature of the nig-"

"Seriously, Ed" Lily interrupted him "I think you've been watching WAY too many horror movies. There is no such thing as vampires."

"But Jerry is..."

"As it is" Lily interrupted the teenager again "I've seen him out during the day and he didn't burst into flames. Plus, I've been hearing that you've snuck into houses, Ed...that's not healthy...I ought to call your mother and tell her"

When she finished her sentence, Ed looked at her with a pained expression. He opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it after thinking the better of it.

Knowing he was defeated, Ed put his video camera back in his bag and slowly headed for the door.

"Um thanks for stopping by" Lily said, wondering if she should have a talk with the boy's mother "Have a good night!"

"I warned you" was all Ed said in reply before leaving the house.

_Shake wind and roll_

_Shake wind and roll_

Lily immediately went to her front window to see if Ed was leaving the premises. Thankfully, he was. When she was sure he was gone, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Seriously" she giggled to herself "Jerry a vampire...of all the stupidest bullshit I've ever heard"

Although she knew vampires weren't real, she was a big fan of them in literature and in the movies. Her entire fiction collection consisted of Charlaine Harris' "Sookie Stackhouse Chronicles", Jeanne Kalogridis' "Vampire Trilogy", and most importantly of all, Bram Stoker's "Dracula".

As she thought about Ed's claim more, she got to wondering what it would be like if vampires did exist and Jerry was one of them.

_Looking like you're seeing a beautiful ghost_

_She must have been a sight to see_

_Cause you got your mouth wide open_

_And you're sweating like a hundred degrees_

"Mmmm" she thought to herself, nearly in a sexual swoon "that wouldn't be totally bad. He does have the look and the attitude to be one."

Smiling as she ascended her staircase, she pictured her many favourite scenes in movies and books with Jerry in them. As she entered her bedroom, she nearly fell onto her bed as she fantasized.

Her particular favourite instant fantasy was of Jerry as Frank Langella's version of Dracula. There was one scene where Dracula climbed down a wall to Mina's bedroom window, slowly letting himself in like a thief.

_But it's not a ghost_

_Your body can't handle you watching me_

_And one more move I'm a make you drop to your knees_

_When I..._

As she fantasized, she was so blissfully unaware that Jerry was doing just as she pictured. In fact, he was standing before her balcony window, watching her every move intently...

... Jerry enjoyed his hold over Lily. He loved knowing that she was fantasizing over him in his true form, even though she hadn't a clue about his hidden identity.

_Shake wind and roll_

_Let's lose control_

_Shake wind and roll_

_Let's lose control_

"Mmmm" he breathed, running a hand up and down his chest sensually as he watched her do the same to herself "The smell of desire is so overpowering"

An idea came to him as he kept watching her. His slanted grin creeping over his face, he extended his power to her body, taking control.

_Put your hands on my body aye_

_Love the way you make my body say_

_Aye, aye, aye_

When he was sure he was in control of her, he tested it by running a finger over his chest. When he saw her mirror his movement, he knew her mind was his to play around with, as well as her body.

"Lily" he whispered, planting his thoughts in her mind "Take off your robe"

He watched her robe fall to the floor and nearly salivated as he got a good look at her naked, graceful form. Willing her to lie across from the balcony window so he could get a great view of his ministrations, he put himself to work.

He ran both of his hands over his chest, smiling in wicked delight as she did the same. He made a cupping motion with his hands and squeezed, causing her to squeeze her own full breasts. Arching his back and licking his lips sensually, he willed Lily to do the same as his desire overcame him. He was rock-hard and in dire need of release.

_Baby I'm loving how it feels_

_Looking in your eyes, ooh it sends me chills_

_All down my spine_

Slowly moving a hand down his chest, Lily did the same...and when he cupped his hand over his hardened sex, she did the same to hers...she rubbed herself in slow, maddening circles as he willed her to do.

_But now the song is done_

_You can have another one_

_But first you gotta pay to see me_

As she arched up and moaned in pleasure, he could tell she was getting close to her release. He didn't want her to release just yet, for he wanted to release with her when she was in his arms.

_Shake wind and roll_

_Let's lose control_

_Shake wind and roll_

_Let's lose control_

_Put your hands on my body aye_

_Love the way you make my body say_

_Aye, aye, aye_

_Shake wind and roll_

_Let's lose control_

Smiling cruelly, he broke all contact with her mind right before she was about to have an orgasm and disappeared into the night...

_Shake, wind _

_Shake wind and roll _

_Shake, wind _

_Shake wind and roll _

_Shake, wind _

_Shake wind and roll _

_Shake, wind _

_Shake wind and roll_

... Lily sat up in bed, looking at herself in confusion...

_Baby you didn't really need my loving _

_Not the way I needed yours _

_I was only tryna keep it open _

_Now you're gonna slam the door _

_Led me to believe we were together _

_You were on a different plan _

_Cause when things were changing for the better _

_You became a different man _

_If I was you I never would have left you in the cold in the first place _

_Oh baby And if I was you I'd be really tryna make you turn on the one way _

_Oh babe Said you let me down _

_Said you let me let me let me let me let me down _

_Ay you let me let me down _

_Yeah you let me let me let me let me let me down _

_Said you let me let me down Let me down _

_A real man wouldn't have done it like that _

_No boys allowed_


	10. Good Man In A Bad Time

_**And you all thought I'd left you hanging with that last steamy chapter. Stay tuned because the steaminess hasn't stopped yet! There's no cooling off or turning back now! :D**_

**_As all of us fans of the original Fright Night recall, "Good Man In a Bad Time" was the song playing when Jerry seduced Amy in Club Radio. It is featured on the original soundtrack and is by Ian Hunter. I don't own this song._**

Lily woke up later than usual that morning after the fitful sleep she had the night before. As she sat in bed, her knees hugging her chest, she absently wondered if she was going insane.

'This is too weird' she thought, biting her lip anxiously 'First I imagine a sexual dance with Jerry that didn't happen...now I open my eyes to find that I'm stark naked in front of my balcony window feeling like I was about to orgasm...what the hell is happening to me?'

She considered calling Jane but stopped herself...wasn't Jane always telling her that she read too much into things?

"Maybe I should worry about this tomorrow" she murmured to herself, remembering her rendezvous with Jerry "I have a LOT of preparing to do...I want this night to be perfect!"

With that, she climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed...

... After she finished her morning ritual, she decided to go to Boulevard Mall to buy a new dress. It had been a long time since she indulged herself and she knew it was beyond overdue to get something flirtier than her usual garb.

Always used to her "librarian" clothes, as Jane and Doris had both previously labeled, she decided to go to a different kind of store and buy a dress she normally would never considered buying.

Every time she went shopping with Doris, she would pass a certain red dress in the window of a store called Sirens. She would stop and stare at it wistfully, until Doris would catch her and try to get her to go into the store. Never in her life did she think that she was actually going to get it, just for her devilishly handsome and mysterious neighbour.

On the inside, she was in sheer disbelief when she walked into Sirens and grabbed the dress in her size. It was a short cocktail dress...bright red...with a halter top and plunging neckline. She always knew she had the curves and legs for this dress...she just didn't have the courage to let herself get it...and now she was buying it without trying it on.

After her trek to Sirens, she headed to Victoria's Secret to find lingerie that would compliment the dress. It was only a matter of minutes before she found what she was looking for...a red lacy bra with matching lacy bikini panties. Those went into her bag of purchases just as quickly as the dress.

Lily was on a roll...it was almost like someone else was doing the shopping while they inhabited her body.

Her final stop was at Sephora, where she found some smoky eyeliner and some coordinating eye shadow. With a bottle of gold nail polish selected as well, they were purchased.

It wasn't until she was sitting in her midnight blue Pontiac G5 that she fully realized what she had just done.

'Hell's bells!' she thought to herself, looking at everything she had just bought on an impulse 'I think I've just broken the librarian-to-vixen record'

She then thought about how she let herself live in obscurity...hiding herself in plain sight. She finally snapped.

"Never again" she said, with conviction as she started the ignition "It's time I had a real life. I'm sick of living in the shadows of pain and insecurity. Time to show the world...and Jerry...what I am made of!"...

... The hours crawled by interminably as Lily slowly got ready for her dinner with Jerry. She spent the afternoon plucking, exfoliating, washing, and moisturizing...and that was just her face. The rest of her body was soon to follow.

She took a long, hot shower, taking the time to shave and exfoliate her legs before using jasmine scented body wash.

Soon, all she had left to do was get dressed. Glancing at the alarm clock in her bedroom, it was either now or never. It was finally 7:55 pm...only five minutes before she was to be next door.

As she slipped on her dress, she admired her reflection in the full length mirror. Gone was the bookish, quiet musician, for in her place stood the vixen that Jerry had seen himself on Saturday night. She put on a pair of clear high heeled sandals and applied dark lipstick before leaving her room and ultimately her house.

_Inside closed corners...night's calling under blood red skies._

Feeling exhilarated, she headed to Jerry's front door and eagerly knocked. Almost immediately, Jerry answered, his slanted grin turning into awe when he got a good look at her. He was clad in dark jeans and that tight black button up shirt she saw him wearing at the club...she loved that shirt on him, especially since it hugged his muscular frame in a way she liked.

She had decided in advance to play the vixen.

"Do you like what you see?" she purred, enjoying the way his eyes roamed back and forth from her face to her breasts.

"Uh, come in" he managed to say as he regained his composure.

Lily walked inside, expecting to see a house full of furniture but became puzzled at the emptiness she saw.

"Unpack much?"

"Oh, uh, I'm not done with that" he said, hanging his head boyishly "Been too busy with work and stuff"

As they neared his kitchen, Lily felt more at ease when she noticed a couple of chairs and an immense flat screen television in the living room area. She loved the open concept kitchen.

"I like what you've done to the place" she said, turning to face Jerry, who was just standing there behind her.

_This madness starts burning...the victim of a strange desire._

"Mmmm" he murmured sexily, a hand running up and down his chest "You're ripe...ripe for the taking"

Lily felt her control of the situation ebb away when she saw the intense, hungry look in his dark eyes. She had never seen a man look at her like that before...not even Buck.

"Why thank you" she murmured in what she hoped was a sexy voice "And you look very hot yourself"

"I have a confession to make" he said, mock-sheepishly, his slanted grin returning as he advanced on her like a predator "The dinner part was just a ruse...I just needed an excuse to get you to come over here"

_Mistaken, we follow...restless emotions take you down. Unwilling, still hunger...for lustful pleasures I have found._

"And here I am" she said with a small smile as she revelled in the attention he was giving her "So your plan worked...now what would you like to do with me?"

He now stood so close to her that she could feel his hot breath against her cheeks. She heard him inhale deeply, and a sensual feeling washed over her. He then bent down to whisper two words she'd been hoping to hear.

_He's a good man in a bad time_

_He's a good man in a bad time_

"Follow me"

With that, he took her hand and led her upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Close your eyes" he whispered again, making her shiver. She willingly did what he told her to do.

'I like where this is going' her inner voice sighed in pleasure as he led her inside the room.

_Soft voices seduce you...a butterfly in a spider's web._

'Let yourself go' said a different voice in her head...it sounded like Jerry's...he must have whispered it.

He let go of her hand as they slowly walked somewhere in the room, possibly the center. She then felt something cool against her legs and stopped, waiting for his next command.

"Open your eyes" he commanded sexily, wanting to see her eyes.

_Infectious behaviour...you're damned to do it all again (and again and again and again...)_

She blinked, suddenly awestruck by the vision around her. She could only stare at the lush heaven she now stood in. Candles were glimmering everywhere, the scented erotic lights glimmering off of his pale skin, especially off his chest, which was just suddenly revealed to her. The intense look in his eyes told her that this wasn't any game...this was for real.

"Come closer" he murmured, gesturing to the center of the room. She slowly walked towards him, silently wondering what would happen next. She reached out to touch him but he slowly backed away, shaking his head and sexily wagging his finger as his trademark grin appeared again.

_He's a good man in a bad time_

_He's a good man in a bad time_

She opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her immediately, putting a finger to her lips.

"Stand perfectly still" he murmured again, licking his lips in anticipation "Let me look at you"

With that, he circled her...much in the same manner as he had in her dream about their encounter at Ra. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Lily shivered as she tried to track his movements.

"You look just as sexy as you did at the club" he said, as he circled her "You summoned me to you with just a mere look"

Confusion washed over Lily as she sensed he was behind her. She tried to distract herself by looking at her surroundings. The bed was covered in black silk, a canopy of gauzy fabric cocooning it in a secluded erotic playground. The walls were a soft gunmetal grey color, with gothic prints on the walls, all depicting darkness. The main color was the redness of the candles and a bouquet of red roses, the rich color contrasting against the dark intimate shades of the room. This room was a reflection of him. Dark, sensual, and completely contrasted it contained elements that were soft and hard, gentle and firm; a dream. Taking a deep breath, she waited for him to speak again.

_Don't cry, darling...I'll be with you.._

Much to her surprise, he stepped closer to her and pulled her body into his so that there was no space in between their bodies. His hands caressed a trail from her shoulders and to her hands, before resting on her hips. Although his hands were still oh-so-cold, it was a pleasurable contrast from the heat coming from the candle flame.

Her breath hitching in her throat, she felt him descend slowly...at a maddening pace until his hands made their way under the short skirt of her dress. She closed her eyes.

"Good god" she gasped, shuddering in pleasure as his cold hands found their way to her lacy panties.

She then gasped again as she felt him lifting up the skirt for an up-close and personal view. It wasn't until she felt his mouth against her right side, sliding down to get a grasp of the fabric that she shuddered, her knees threatening to buckle.

Feeling his mouth tug at her panties, pulling them down part-way so he could plant heated open-mouthed kisses at the juncture of her thigh from his impossible angle, she moaned in ecstasy, giving him the control he was looking for.

_All night, darling...deep within you_

He slowly stood up, letting his cold hands make their way upwards. He put one arm around to her chest, and the other around her waist, making sure they were moulded together again as one.

"Lily" he whispered in her ear seductively as he snugly cupped his hand intimately between her legs "Do you remember this? Do you remember our dance at Ra?"

_He's a good man in a bad time_

_He's a good man in a bad time_

_He's a good man in a bad time_

_He's a good man in a bad time_

_He's a good man in a bad time_

Lily's eyes flew open in confusion.

"Jane told me it didn't happen" she said, fighting the urge to moan again as he nuzzled her neck possessively. A low chuckle escaped his lips.

"Oh, uh, she said that because I made sure she didn't remember" he murmured, his tongue sliding along the nape of her neck, making her shiver.

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded, dread forming in the pit of her stomach now.

He ignored her question, placing hot open-mouthed kisses from the nape of her neck to that oh-so-pleasurable spot she had near the front. She felt his tongue lace invisible patterns where his lips moved and soon, he started the nibbling that felt so familiar to her.

She opened her mouth to speak but was immediately silenced when she felt the familiar sharp sting. Gasping, she felt the eventual liquid warmth and fell to her knees in utter shock...


	11. Give It Up

**_Yeah, Jerry is a total sex bomb but Lily managed to stun him for a split second. What will happen in this chapter? _**

**_"Give it Up" is also featured on the original Fright Night Soundtrack. This is the second song played in Club Radio when Jerry is in the midst of ensnaring Amy in their seductive dance. It is by Evelyn "Champagne" King. I don't own this song! _**

Jerry relinquished his grip on her so he could not only see the look of fear in her eyes as she scrambled to turn and face him, but he could also smell the mixed scents that were like an aphrodisiac for him. He licked the droplets of blood from his lush lips as Lily tried in vain to put some distance between them.

_Wonder why I try to fight the chemistry_

Shifting behind her, he crouched down to whisper in her ear.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Lily?" he taunted her before licking the stream of blood trailing down her back "Am I the living fantasy you were pleasuring yourself to?"

He held back a breath when Lily snapped her head back to look at him...the confusion was beautiful when it washed over her face.

_I get high, every time your body's next to me_

"How did you know?"

"Oh, that's an easy answer" he replied, whispering in her ear again as she quickly looked away from him "I'm the one who made you do it in the first place, and let me tell you...it really got me hot, knowing I came out of one of your wettest dreams"

Lily didn't dare say a word as she mulled over everything he said.

"Everything we did together, Lily" he continued "Everything you felt with me...it wasn't any dream."

_I don't need a book to show me how._

He stood up slowly, gently lifting her to her feet in the process. He quickly turned her around so he could look in her eyes.

"If the vampire is your deepest, darkest fantasy, Lily...here I am...I'm all yours"

Undeterred when she turned her back on him, he pressed himself into her body from behind...once again, cupping her intimately between her thighs. Although she was trying her hardest to resist him, he could feel the wetness that betrayed her.

He used the heel of the hand cupping her to rub slow, deliberate circles against the little nub nestled in her folds. Feeling her fall under his spell again, he rubbed with more pressure, knowing she was reaching a mind-blowing peak.

_I don't need an English teacher to help me to say I want you now_

"Please" he heard her whisper as her knees buckled "No more teasing"

Before he could say anything, she shuddered violently as an orgasm rocked her body to the core. He sensed the pressure and tension that had been building a long time inside her and knew it wouldn't be long until she would lose consciousness because she was so overwhelmed.

_I'll give it up, yes sweet honey you win_

_Ooh I wanna give in to temptation_

_A fire's burning underneath my skin_

_That tells me stop this hesitation_

Almost as if on cue, she slumped into his arms...

... When Lily awoke, sometime later, she found herself in a much different room than before. As she pushed herself up from the soft, supple blanket laid on the hardwood floor, she took in her surroundings. Several bookcases surrounded her with books that looked to be centuries old.

_I've been trying to do the things you want me to_

The room also housed four secure doors, one obviously hiding the way out of the room. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Lily stood up and sauntered to the nearest door. Before she could reach the handle, she heard faint humming in a familiar voice nearby. She whirled around to see Jerry behind her, leaning against a table casually, his shirt still unbuttoned.

"So the princess awakes" he remarked casually, his eyes locked on her "Hmmm about time too"

_Yes you're right...you want me and I want you too_

"Where am I?" she demanded to know as he stood up straight and slowly crept up to her. "Why are there so many doors?"

"Shhh" he whispered in an exaggerated motion with his slanted grin "You'll wake my other guests"

"What other guests?"

He sauntered over to the nearest door and unlocked it with a key he kept in his pants pocket.

"These three guests" he gestured towards the room casually "I believe you know them...sorry, Princess but I had to use them as collateral"

Lily rushed into the room to see Doris, Jane and Charley all huddled together in fear. Her hands flew to her mouth in astonishment.

_No-one's gonna tell me wrong from right_

"What the hell is this?" Lily demanded, glaring at Jerry "What kind of a monster are you?"

"Mmm, first I'm your living fantasy...and now I'm a monster" he mused, chuckling darkly at her anger "I think somebody needs to make up her mind"

"Why did you kidnap them?"

"I told you, Lily...I needed them for collateral" he replied, pulling her to him "You see, I'm a thirsty guy and am always on the lookout for fresh blood...but now I require something else"

"Oh yeah?" she shot back, fighting the urge to kiss him since their lips were just an inch apart "Well if it has anything to do with me, let them go!"

_Loving you is all that matters, baby I can't wait another night_

"I can't do that, Princess" he said, his breath caressing her ear as he bent his head down "Not until you agree to what I'm going to tell you"

"Out with it already" she snapped impatiently, fighting to get out of his grasp.

"You're quite the spitfire" Jerry mused, brushing his lips against the nape of her neck "I think you'll amuse me for centuries to come"

"You mean-"

"Join me, Lily" he said, licking behind her earlobe as he clutched her "Be my bride for all eternity"

"NO, LILY" Jane shouted, her eyes wide "Don't do it...don't listen to him"

"I won't hurt you, Lily" he continued, licking the wound on her throat tenderly "I will treat you like a queen"

_I'll give it up, yes sweet honey you win_

_Ooh I wanna give in to temptation_

_A fire's burning underneath my skin_

_That tells me stop this hesitation_

"Lily, don't listen to him!" Doris pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks "He is full of lies and empty promises"

Lily mulled over everything, weighing the pros and cons of what everyone was saying to her at that moment.

"I'm not doing anything until you promise to let them go" Lily said quietly, caring more about the safety of her friends. "I don't care what you do to me right now, but my friends don't deserve this"

"Lily, please don't" Charley choked out in a sob "He'll kill us either way"

_No-one's gonna tell me wrong from right. Loving you is all that matters, baby I can't wait another night_

"Promise me, Jerry" Lily hissed defiantly, staying as rigid as possible in his grasp."Promise me you'll let them go, unharmed"

"And let them come hunt me down in the near future? I don't think so"

"They won't" Lily said, with conviction "They love me too much to do anything stupid. I give you my word"

She then focused on her friends.

"Don't worry about me" she told all three of them calmly "Just get out of here and leave Jerry alone...for my sake...please...forget about Jerry"

"This is ridiculous" Jane exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks "Don't sacrifice yourself, Lily...it will be in vain...he'll come after us"

"Not if I do what he wants" Lily reasoned as Jerry's grip grew tighter around her "I'm the one he wants...you guys are just innocent bystanders. Please, guys...promise me you will not go after him. I can handle this"

The three victims all exchanged glances before Doris stepped forward.

"If Jerry promises to leave us alone, we will stay away" Doris promised, smiling when she got a good look at Lily's outfit "Jeez...I can't believe you went out and bought that dress"

"Let them go, Jerry" Lily demanded, a single tear streaming down her cheek "Please"

"You're going to stay here then?" he asked, clarifying the situation.

"Yes...anything to ensure their safety"

_I'll give it up, yes sweet honey you win_

_Ooh I wanna give in to temptation_

_A fire's burning underneath my skin_

_That tells me stop this hesitation_

"So be it, then" Jerry said finally, pointing to another door in the room "There's the exit...oh and thank you for giving Lily to me"

"Go to hell" Charley exclaimed, glaring at Jerry who shrugged it off, laughing.

_I'll give it up, yes sweet honey you win_

_Ooh I wanna give in to temptation_

_A fire's burning underneath my skin_

_That tells me stop this hesitation_

As Doris, Jane and Charley left the room, Lily struggled with herself, knowing it was the last time she'd see them. But, she knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do...


	12. Come To Me

_**I'm so glad you guys like where my story is going...you are the best!**_

"_**Come to me" is the love theme for Amy and Jerry when she finds herself in the portrait room with him. The previous chapter was partially inspired by that scene in the original movie. It's featured twice on the original soundtrack, one with lyrics, the other without. Obviously, I'm using the version with lyrics. "Come to me" was composed and sung by Brad Fiedel, the same guy who did music for both the original movies. I don't own this song.**_

Now that her friends were safely out of the room, Lily focused her attention on Jerry, who still had her in his cold vice-like grip.

"You have me now" she said, scowling as he relinquished his grip on her "I'm not going to run. Say whatever you have to say"

"My, my" he taunted her as she turned to face him "Sacrificing what few friends you have to be with the big, bad vampire...I'm impressed"

"Well, then eat your fucking heart out" Lily taunted back, glaring at him "Oh, wait...you don't have one"

He laughed, unfazed by her insult.

"Ah yes" he chuckled, flashing his fang tainted grin "You will keep me amused for eternity"

"Oh, I get it" Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes "You're going to give me the whole 'flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood schpiel. This should be entertaining"

He advanced on her, a dangerous look flashing in his eyes that made Lily remain rooted to her spot. When he was within millimetres of her again, he grabbed her chin, cupping it in his fingers so he could look into her eyes.

"You don't have to pretend to be the brave heroine, Lily" he said softly, after a brief silence "You've bitten off more than you can chew...engaged to a man who treated you like a piece of furniture...sacrificing yourself for the only friends you've probably had in years...living in a harsh lonely existence with people always trying to mess with you"

_Your life is the same...day after day. Everything that you do, you do the same old way._

Lily's eyes began to fill with unshed tears as he continued.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Lily. I can be the man that your ex couldn't be. I can do things for you that other men can only dream of...I can take the pain and loneliness away...I can make you feel pleasure in ways you never thought existed"

_I can show you the world in a different light._

He trailed off, stroking her cheek tenderly as he found her weaknesses in her subconscious.

"You're special, Lily...I've sensed it from the first time we met...Come with me and I will make sure that nothing will take that away from you...I see the lonely girl inside of you, begging to be loved and cared for...I will worship you for eternity"

Lily stood there, thinking about the things he was telling her.

Jerry was a cold-blooded killer. Fact.

He was offering her a way out of her lonely life. Also a fact.

'It's like he's known me so well for a long time' Lily thought, tears of loneliness and sadness streaming down her cheeks 'I just want this loneliness and pain to go away'

'Is this what you really want?' her subconscious asked her 'Do you want to live in a world of darkness forever?'

'It's better than what I have now, despite my three friends' she thought, making her decision 'I just can't take the pain and isolation anymore. Forget it. I am his forever...it's the only way'

Lily recalled how alone she felt, especially since Buck had left her. Sure she had a few friends, but it didn't stop the loneliness from remaining in her empty heart. The decision was becoming easier and easier for her the more she thought about it.

Jerry sensed her internal conflict and patiently waited for her to decide.

_Keep your heart to yourself...give your soul to the night._

"I'm giving you a choice, Lily...a choice I was never given" he whispered, dipping his head a little lower so his breath caressed her cheeks "you can return to a life of pain and emptiness...or you can join me"

Lily looked into his eyes, her decision made.

_Come to me...when you're lonely_

"Take me away" she whispered, tears still falling. He kissed each tear away before using one of his talon-like nails to cut his bottom lip as she watched.

Mesmerized by the blood trickling out of the wound, Lily allowed herself to be pulled to his mouth in an intense, passionate kiss. As she tasted him, a whole new world opened up to her.

_Come to me...when you need something new_

It was as if her spirit slammed out of her body, taking her subconscious to places she had never been before. His kiss filled all of her voids in ways she'd never thought possible...it was like he was touching her deep inside.

As he gently brought her to the floor, back onto the plush blanket she'd woken up on, Lily found herself undoing the clasp on the halter, making the dress fall to the floor. Soon, Jerry's shirt joined her dress on the floor and his dark jeans followed. All that was left on her were her bra and panties and all that Jerry had on was his tight black boxer briefs.

_Come to me...when you're restless...'cause I've got something just for you...just for you_

He slowly did the front clasp of her bra and her full breasts fell into his waiting hands. He kneaded them gently and fastened his mouth to the nipples...placing open-mouthed kisses along the way. He then trailed his lips down her abdomen, where he fastened them to the top of her panties. With a low growl, he yanked them off of her with one quick pull.

Lost in the pleasure he was giving her, Lily was barely aware of what was going on and cried out when he bit into the inside of her thigh. He sucked gently, taking his time as he got a taste of her, enjoying her low moans with each throb caused by his mouth. When he finally had his fill, he slowly moved up so that she could see his chin and mouth covered in her blood.

"Just as sweet as I anticipated, Princess" he murmured sexily, licking his lips as he freed his throbbing rock-hard member from its restraint "Now for the fun part"

_Come to me...when you're lonely_

_Come to me...when you need something new_

Lily had no time to react as he thrust into her wetness as hard as he possibly could while he covered her lips with his own. She cried out and he swallowed the sound, biting and nibbling her lips while he impaled her.

"Do it, Princess" he half snarled, ripping his mouth away from hers "Scream my name"

_Come to me...when you're restless_

When she didn't do as he said, he thrust even harder, making her gasp with each stroke as he brought her to peak after shuddering peak.

"Scream my name, Lily" he growled as he pumped in and out of her without any mercy at all. As soon as he reached down to rub the tiny bud nestled in her folds, he finally got the reaction he was looking for.

"Oh god, Jerry!" she cried out, arching her back in pleasure as he brought her closer and closer to what was going to be an explosive climax "Don't stop"

'_Cause I've got something just for you...just for you...just for you_

"Scream my name, Princess" he snarled again, rubbing her spot harder and harder as he pumped in and out of her. He knew he was close to climaxing with her.

"JERRY" she screamed, hitting her climax at the same time he cried out, filling her with the only liquid warmth he could give her. Her loud screams quieted to low moans as he thrashed the lust out of his flesh and into her own.

When he sensed she couldn't take any more, he allowed himself to collapse on top of her...


	13. S&M

_**Now for a fun chapter! So glad you're all still reading! I hope you like this latest chapter! Love you all!**_

"_**S&M" is by Rihanna and is from her album "Loud". I don't own this song.**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two months since I became a vampire...boy, what a world of difference. I have to say I'm really beginning to enjoy this new change. I don't have to worry about getting up in the morning to meet a deadline (ie. I quit my day job...cue laughter) but I freelance now so I can write and compose at my own pace. I must say...the night gives me plenty of inspiration to write. Plus, all the hotel shows are clamouring for my music, especially that one with Peter Vincent, which is featured at the Hard Rock Hotel._

_Jerry goes out of his way to make me feel like a princess. For a guy who manipulated his way around to get me, he definitely has a hidden side that he would probably never reveal to his enemies. He's always making sure we spend a LOT of time together and he sometimes surprises me with little gifts to show he's thinking of me. I can honestly say that I never saw that one coming. He is definitely a mystery wrapped up in an enigma._

_And, as always, he is an INCREDIBLE lover. (I know...common knowledge by now but I just had to say that). Not a greedy one either...it's nice to be able to climax together..._

_As I suspected, Jerry didn't just talk to Marnie Emerson and the twins. He had them for a snack. I saw the proof in the basement. Jerry's not that good at hiding bodies. In consideration for me, though, he's forgone starting an army and makes sure his victims don't turn._

_Speaking of victims, feeding isn't as hard as I thought it would be. Every night, Jerry and I go to the clubs on the strip to hunt. Boy do the potential victims go crazy when they see Jerry and me on the dance floor, seducing them with our dark dance. I never fail to get dirty looks thrown my way by the girls that want him...they are so jealous! Our victims are usually couples so that neither Jerry nor I get left out of the seduction. Two victims are more fun than just one between us._

Lily stopped her writing when she heard Jerry's footsteps nearby. Smiling, she put down her pen and stood up. He had spent the morning working on a new room he added to the basement...a so-called "torture" room where they could bring their victims and feed.

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

"Lily" his velvety smooth voice filled the room as he entered "Are you ready to go for dinner?"

Smiling, Lily turned to face her lover, who sucked in a breath of awe.

"God, you look stunning" he breathed, looking at her hungrily "Black and red are definitely your colours"

Lily was wearing a black and red tiger skin print dress with high black stiletto boots that laced up in the back with black silk ribbons. Enjoying her lover's attention, she indulged him with a slow twirl.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Lily purred, walking up to Jerry and greeting him with a long intense kiss.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh)_

"I was thinking we could go to Fantasy tonight" he said, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. During the transformation, Lily's hair had grown to the center of her back and changed from a muted auburn to a more intense black with reddish plum highlights. Her eyes were like Jerry's...a deep golden caramel colour.

"Mmm isn't it that new swinger's club on the strip?" she asked, interested "sounds good...easier to find willing couples there"

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me_

"I'm glad you approve" Jerry murmured, kissing a trail up her bare arm before nuzzling into her neck...

... Fantasy was everything a swinger could hope for. It was a club where people could live out their deepest fantasies and fetishes. They had a lounge area for couples to meet, a mirrored pole dancing stage at the end of a dance floor and even theme rooms for fetish play.

The best part of the bar is that there was no set time established to arrive. Members were allowed to arrive at all hours of the night.

Jerry and Lily walked into the club, hand in hand, as they scouted for potential victims. The night was young and they were patiently finding the perfect couple to feed on.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and Stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

"Where to?" Lily asked Jerry, as they strolled around the club, looking at the few couples that arrived with them "Shall we go to the lounge? Or shall we keep looking around?"

"I was thinking the lounge" Jerry replied, his dark eyes scanning the room "It's a couples only area where we can find what we are looking for. Maybe we can even put on a little show to attract someone."

_Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it_

"When I looked at their website, I saw that they even offer private rooms here for play so we wouldn't have to bring our dinner home" Lily remarked, noticing a good looking couple near the back corner of the lounge. "Maybe even just for an aperitif"

"I like the way you think" Jerry whispered in her ear as they sat down near the fireplace in the lounge. Jerry sank into a plush chair before Lily sat on his lap.

More couples started arriving at the club, and things were starting to get into motion. People approached the lounge, nearly stopping in their tracks when they noticed the striking couple near the fireplace. Soon, all eyes in the lounge were on Jerry and Lily, who enjoyed their new smorgasbord of victims.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

"I think this is our cue" Lily murmured to Jerry, flashing a devastating smile to everyone in the room before she turned to face Jerry as she sat on his lap. "Follow my lead"

Enjoying the way Lily took control of the situation, he began letting his hands roam around her as she began a seductive lap dance for all to see. As she ground her rear into his groin, he reached around to clutch her breasts possessively before letting one hand snake down to cup his hand intimately around her sex. He then pulled her into him so he could nuzzle her neck while she continued her dance.

It wasn't long before several couples came closer to get a better look at the seductive display Lily and Jerry were showing them. Although they liked what they were seeing, many of these couples were afraid to approach them for anything further. Jerry and Lily further made things interesting by keeping these couples under their spell.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<em>

"Which one do you prefer?" Jerry whispered to Lily as they checked out several of the couples near them.

"That blonde girl with the dark haired, blue eyed muscle man look good enough to eat" Lily whispered back, licking her lips "They're the bravest ones out of all the couples here"

"Then we will choose them" Jerry whispered, finalizing the decision "They do look good enough to eat"

_Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it_

Smiling seductively at the couple of their choice, who were conveniently the closest to them, Lily beckoned the male with her finger while Jerry smiled at his companion.

When the blonde beauty and her male partner stood in front of them, Jerry broke their hold on everyone else in the room.

_S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<em>

"Hello" Lily purred as she smiled at the enamoured couple, spreading herself seductively over Jerry's legs "I'm Luna and this is my lover, Franco."

"Hello, Luna" the male spoke, flashing a whiplash smile in her direction as he blatantly ogled her "I'm Robb and this is my wife Darla. We couldn't help but notice you two here. You guys must be new"

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
>It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong<br>And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
>I like it-like it<em>

"Yes" Jerry agreed, enjoying his power over the young couple "We are...we joined tonight, actually"

"Is that so?" Darla cooed, admiring Jerry's blinding smile "Well, Robb and I hope you guys are into having a bit of fun tonight"

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<em>

"Oh we definitely are" Lily exclaimed, licking her lips in a sexual manner...

_Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<br>S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<em>


	14. Control

_**Okay, guys...glad you're liking the last chapter but I am making something clear. In traditional vampire lore and in a lot of movies and tv shows (ie. Buffy, Dracula: The Series, Fright Night 1 and 2), the made vampires always turn evil. As Buffy put it in the episode "Lie To Me" (Season 2), when one becomes a vampire, they don't retain their original nature and personality...they turn into a demon. I apologize if you don't like the direction Lily is going in, but I'm trying to stay true to the Fright Night vampires. The only time Lily's sweet nature will show is if she's luring a victim. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

"_**Control" is by Traci Lords and is featured on her album "1000 Fires". I don't own this song.**_

"So, what are the both of you into?" Robb asked, as he and Darla led Jerry and Lily to the private room they'd reserved that night at the club "Darla and I are into a bit of bondage and spanking...we also love role playing too"

"Interesting" Lily mused, pretending to be interested "Franco and I are into a bit of almost everything...well except the really icky stuff"

"Yes" Jerry agreed as all four of them entered the room "Luna and I love to play, especially with others. If it's no trouble, I'd like to watch you and Luna play first, Darla"

_You said you're lonely_

_You said you're blue_

_You lost your lover, let me console you_

"I like that idea" Robb said happily as Jerry gave Lily a meaningful look "Nothing hotter than two girls getting it on first. Makes for great foreplay"

"Actually" Lily murmured, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she took Jerry's silent hint "I think Robb should join us. Franco loves to watch at the beginning...then he joins in"

"Even better" Darla declared, licking her lips while giving Jerry an intense, lustful look "Then Franco will see what he wants and then take it"

Both Lily and Jerry laughed at Darla's comment, knowing full well she was going to attempt to steal Jerry away from his lover. Boy did they have a surprise in store for her!

Robb, meanwhile, had unbuttoned his navy blue shirt and black linen pants. Lily could see his erection straining through the suppleness of his pants. His blue eyes held a control, though...a control that told her that he would be like this for hours. Standing perfectly still, he watched Lily, unaware that Darla had ignored their original plans, sauntering over to Jerry.

_If you surrender, you'll feel no pain_

'_Cause I'm the master of this game_

Lily had the feeling Robb was waiting for something, and then she knew. He was letting her have control in his domain, permitting her to choose the direction of play. Looking into his eyes, she sent him a message of her own. His breathing quickened, and his hands flexed slightly. Her message must have been read; he was hers. His body hers to touch and read like a memorable poem. Stepping forward, so that there was only an inch of space between them, she looked up into his face. Tipping her head forward, she darted out her tongue and gently flicked her tongue against the hard, pulsing point at the base of his throat...she enjoyed the smell of his desire and longed for a taste. Feeling him vibrate with suppressed need under her tongue, she moved back a few paces, catching his ocean blue eyes in hers.

_Let me kiss it_

_I'll make it better_

_And then tonight,_

_You will forget her_

Running her hand slowly up her arm, she placed her finger over her thin strap, which sat like a lover on her soft shoulder. With the lightest of brushes, the strap slid down her smooth skin to pool at her elbow; its mate following mere seconds later. Removing her arms from the straps, she exposed her still hard nipples, supple belly and flushed skin. With only a slight shimmer of her hips, the dress slipped to the floor. Hearing his sharp gasp, she saw his eyes widen in an effort to control his need.

Knowing he liked what he saw, she stepped from within the pool of red and black at her feet, and stood before him. Wearing only her sheer black stockings and her black boots, she was a vision of sin, her dark nest of curls visible to his feasting eyes. It was too hot for panties, so she had decided ahead of time to forego them in an effort to feel comfortable, and maybe just a little naughty.

_Let me kiss it_

_I'll make it better_

_And then tonight_

_You will forget her_

Moving on instinct, she began to glide her hands over herself. Her fingers trailed lightly up her thighs, to her belly, up the sides of her breasts, to run over her face and down her neck. Her skin loved the soft attention. Eyes opening again, she could see the effect this was having on him, he was shaking with a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. He too had his limits…

_Control your soul (Control…)_

_Control your soul (Let me control it)_

_Control your soul (Control…)_

_Control your soul (Let me control it)_

…Meanwhile, Jerry sat in a chair, enjoying Lily's game with Robb. As much as he loved to share her with potential victims, he loved the fact that she was his and his alone. She was his dark princess and she would always be his most prized possession.

Noticing Jerry's expression as he watched his lover play with her husband, Darla moved quickly, beginning a seductive lap dance so that she could get his attention all to herself. She was immediately jealous of Lily and was all-too-willing to sacrifice her husband to have a shot with this dark, devilishly handsome stranger.

Looking over at Robb, she nearly hissed in dismay at how easily he fell for her newest rival. Lily had reduced him into a drooling idiot in a matter of seconds. She ignored their display and focused her attention on the man she was giving her lap dance to…

…Moving back towards the bed and sitting on the edge, Lily gave into the need to see just how far she could go before this situation ended up being reversed. Feeling the cool silk glide along her buttocks, she purposely moaned in the pure pleasure of it all, making Robb go insane with lust. Spreading her legs slightly, she leaned back on her elbows and just flashed him a seductive smile, letting him look at her. Reaching her right hand between her thighs she tilted her head back and began to explore herself; her middle finger sliding between her plump lips, slick with her juices…she knew Robb was starting to lose that control he had moments before.

_Come with me to the other side_

_Come with me…we'll swim beneath the tide_

The slow sensual friction of her fingers along her thick lips felt like a balmy erotic massage. Her other hand spread her folds for his audience, as well as the audience of her lover. Eyes closed, she released herself to the moment. Moaning at the pure pleasure of her clit swelling further, her buttocks clenching in acute desire, she stroked to show him what she liked and what she wanted him to do. Her middle finger slipped over her moist center using long strokes, slow movements for the time being. Rushing was not the answer here. Taking time to occasionally circle her clit with her finger, she continued her long, slow strokes through the valleys of her sex. Opening her eyes, she observed Robb.

His feet braced apart, his eyes glued to her fingers; hands flexing with the subconscious need to touch. She decided to really have some fun and slipped her middle finger inside, groaning a lusty sound, clearly enjoying the sensation. Withdrawing her finger, she slid it along her lips slowly, deeply entering her mouth and made a sound of divine enjoyment; loving that he was shaking with need, wanted her with a fierceness that was tangible.

_Come with me to the other side_

_Come with me beneath the tide_

With her newfound lustiness in tow, she sat up, crawled onto her knees and turned her back to face him. Bending over, she pushed her face into the red silk cover and reached between her thighs, stroking her swollen lips once again. Seeing her knees spread, he had an erotic picture ripe in heady sexual scent and texture…

… Jerry sat in the chair, his eyes glued to Lily as she teased and cajoled the lusting mortal while his hands casually roamed over Darla's eager and willing body. He could tell that Lily was ready to attack…he could feel it in his blood.

_Let me kiss it_

_I'll make it better_

_And then tonight_

_You will forget her_

Feeling his fangs emerge, Jerry patiently waited until Lily gave him the signal to strike. Darla wasn't going anywhere…she was enjoying his touch too much to complain. He could smell the desire and the desperation radiating off of Darla's body and wanted to bite her before the desperation was the dominant flavor of her blood. Fear and desire were two scents that drove Jerry crazy; however, desperation repulsed his senses.

Noticing how Lily was coaxing Robb onto the bed with her, Jerry pulled Darla close, squeezing her miniscule breasts absently while he waited for Lily's signal…

… Lily was ready to bite this man she was seducing. She was hardly interested in giving him a release.

As the bodybuilder slowly climbed onto the bed beside her, Lily glanced at Jerry, happy that he was poised and ready to go.

_Let me kiss it_

_I'll make it better_

_And then tonight_

_You will forget her_

"Come here, Robb" she cajoled her eager playmate "Sit beside me…I want to crawl into your lap"

Without a sound, Robb willingly gave in to her command, sitting on the bed. Lily slowly crawled into his lap and straddled him while he sat.

Unable to control her need any longer, she kissed his lips with incredible intensity…biting and licking them until he groaned in lust. She then trailed her lips down his jaw, pausing to nibble here and there before continuing on. When she was sure he couldn't take any more teasing, she began to kiss his throat roughly, enjoying the scent that radiated off of him with each kiss.

_Control your soul (Control…)_

_Control your soul (Let me control it)_

_Control your soul (Control…)_

_Control your soul (Let me control it)_

She felt her fangs descend in her mouth and gave them a quick lick before waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Giving him another rough kiss on the throat, she saw him close his eyes as he moaned in the pleasure of it all.

'NOW' her mind screamed as her victim moaned and submitted to her.

Without hesitation, she buried her fangs into his neck, absently noticing Jerry doing the same thing to Darla.

_You said you're lonely_

_You said you're blue_

_You lost your lover, let me console you_

Robb's blood was incredible…it housed a sensual sweetness she never knew blood could possess. She drank greedily, enjoying how he couldn't fight back. A twin trail of blood trailed from the punctures in his throat, down his muscular chest and abs to the waistband of his Calvin Klein briefs.

Pulling away to take a breath, she noticed the grimace on her lover's face. She knew right away that Darla's blood left a LOT to be desired.

"Lover" she purred, beckoning Jerry with her smile "There's plenty to share here. Leave the desperate bitch alone and come feast with me"

_If you surrender_

_You'll feel no pain_

'_Cause I'm the master of this game_

With a smile, Jerry tossed Darla's body away like a rag doll and quickly joined Lily on the bed, which was now drenched in Robb's sweet blood. He fastened his lips to the punctures on Robb's throat and drank deeply, savoring the taste of the bodybuilder's liquid essence.

When he had his fill, he pulled away, licking the ruby droplets away from his satisfied lips. He then noticed Lily on the bed, rolling nude in the drenched sheets like a child rolling around in fresh snow. This particular sight filled him with desire and he pounced on his lover like an animal.

_Control your soul (Control…)_

_Control your soul (Let me control it…)_

_Control your soul (Control…)_

_Control your soul (Let me control it…)_

"Here's where the real fun begins" he mused, unbuttoning his shirt and pants with the speed of light…


	15. Author's Note II

_**So glad you guys are still with me. You rock for your great reviews and for adding me to your alerts. I would like to point something out, though, something I should have pointed out earlier. Lily had a distrust of men, but Jerry made her change her mind...the true vampire has the power to manipulate his or her victims into trusting them before they decide to strike. It's commonly called "Venus Flytrap Syndrome", because the vampire has the ability to charm people into things. If you think it's unrealistic, then so be it...this is fiction based on fiction...it's not supposed to be entirely realistic.**_

_**Second of all, I know my writing style is a bit dry and chock full of useless information...but I'm a firm believer in putting in as much information as I can so that people can get a better grasp of the story. **_

_**I'm also a firm believer in letting everyone else write the way they want to. I don't see it as a problem on here if someone writes a certain way that some people don't like, I see it as a refreshing thing...so, fellow fanfic writers, write away! I look forward to reading and reviewing your work! **_

_**I sincerely apologize if you are offended by this rant but I had to get this off my chest. I love you guys! My next chapter will be posted soon! Please stay tuned! **_


	16. Peter Vincent

_**Hope I didn't scare you guys off with my last note. I really appreciate how much you love my story and am sooo glad you don't throw stuff at me for my cliff hangers. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Anyways, I figured it was time to introduce Peter into my story. I did use plenty of quotes and scenarios from the movie to liven it up a bit and used Evil Ed as well as Charley in this scene. And, yes...I DON'T own them. I hope I did Peter and Ginger justice!**_

Charley paced nervously in his bedroom, peering out every second to try and catch a glimpse of Lily in Jerry's house. It had been a couple of months since she bravely traded her life for him, Doris and his mother and he was anxious to make sure she was doing okay.

"You do realize she's been turned now, right?" Ed lamented as he sat in Charley's desk chair "From what you told me, Jerry made his intentions toward Lily painfully clear"

"I know, I know" Charley said impatiently, sitting on the edge of his bed "I just wish there were some way I could help her"

"An apology to me will do" Ed huffed, glaring at Charley "Since you started hanging around those stoners, you've treated me like shit. Not cool, Brewster, not cool"

Charley opened his mouth to speak but Ed continued.

"Now you've realized that I was right and you need my help" he exclaimed, his voice rising an octave or two "Well, why should I help you? You should've asked those morons to come here, not me"

"Look, Ed" Charley said quietly, his conscience wracked with obvious guilt "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the way I treated you after being friends with you for a lifetime. I'm sorry for not believing you when you had me come to investigate Adam's house and I'm also sorry for everything I said that night...Will you PLEASE help me?"

Ed smirked in satisfaction and turned to face Charley's laptop.

"You and I can't face Jerry and Lily alone" Ed explained, logging onto the internet. "We need someone with expertise...someone who can give us all the tips we need on vampire hunting"

With that, he typed an address in the address bar and a website popped up.

Charley fought the urge to roll his eyes when he saw whose website it was.

"Seriously, Ed?" Charley asked, giving Ed a look "Peter Vincent? Isn't he just an illusionist?"

"Just an illusionist?" Ed repeated, shaking his head "Charley, haven't you done any research on vampires at all? Peter Vincent is the expert on all things supernatural. When top people in the field need answers, they come to HIM!"

"I don't know about this, Ed" Charlie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "What makes you think he'll talk to us?"

"Just leave that to me" Ed grinned, motioning towards the big black duffel bag he carried around...

... "This is ridiculous" Charley hissed, adjusting his fake name tag "Do you really think he'll believe we're reporters for the Las Vegas Sun?"

"Of course" Ed replied, smirking in satisfaction as they walked through the Hard Rock Hotel casino to the venue, where Peter Vincent's show took place nightly "I made extra sure that these press badges look like the real thing. Just let me do the talking, okay? I know what I'm doing"

"Okay" Charley relented, shrugging as they entered the theatre "You do the talking, I do the walking"

"Shhh" Ed hissed, motioning for Charley to be quiet "They're rehearsing"

The two boys watched curiously at the display of three vampire women writhing and sliding towards a gorgeous brunette on a king sized bed. Always trying to stay on the safe side, Ed took a crucifix out of his sport coat pocket and kept it on hand, oblivious to Charley rolling his eyes and muttering "Oh, brother".

Suddenly, as the vampires bit and teased the woman on the bed, a flash of fire shot out of the floor and Peter Vincent emerged, posing as his back was turned to the bed.

Charley looked at the illusionist with an arched brow while Ed practically salivated at the display.

"Is this for real?" Charley whispered, making a face "This guy reminds me way too much of Russell Brand"

"Shut up!" Ed hissed, glaring daggers at Charley before turning his attention back on the show.

"GET BACK, DEMONS" Peter Vincent yelled, turning to face the bed.

He waved his arms about slowly as the vampire women hissed at him angrily. Then, the victim on the bed began to levitate and stand in the air before him, seemingly by his will. She opened her eyes and hissed, fangs emerging from her gums.

"NOOOOOOO" yelled Peter Vincent as a burst of smoky fire shot out from his hands. The fire left much to be desired and Peter was visibly irritated.

"STOP!"

The production halted and the lights came back on to reveal that the whole thing was a charade.

"Amazing" Ed exclaimed, nearly clapping his hands in delight. Charley rolled his eyes again.

"Come on! What the fuck, people?" Peter complained, exasperated as he turned to the production manager "Fire...this was supposed to be fire. Not some puff of smoke"

The make-up girl rushed up to Peter for a touch up and he impatiently brushed her off as he continued to complain about the pyrotechnics. The actress playing the victim got into a huff, complaining that the fire nearly burned off her extensions.

"Get me some professionals" Peter hissed, pushing the make-up girl away and moving away from the stage.

Ed saw it as their opportunity to catch up with the illusionist. Charley followed him slowly.

"Mr. Vincent" Ed called out, rushing up to the irate man "I'm Ed Lee from the Las Vegas Sun. We had an appointment for an interview today"

"I don't think so" Peter Vincent replied, still walking to the exit "I don't remember that"

"It was supposed to be an article about vampires" Ed said, undeterred as he and Charley followed him "Separating myth from fact"

"Do you want a quote? That's a shitty idea for an article!"

"Look, please" Ed pleaded with him "Please, I need your expertise. You're the man for this stuff, so..."

"I fucked her" Peter said proudly as the gorgeous brunette walked by. "Good lay"

Charley followed her with his eyes, smirking. Ed, meanwhile, gave Peter a pleading look.

"So, is this your first assignment or something?" Peter asked Ed warily, a knowing look on his face.

"Uh, yeah" Ed replied, folding his arms across his chest matter-of-factly.

Peter's serious face erupted into a knowing grin as he chuckled.

"I'm gonna pop your cherry" he exclaimed cheekily as Charley snickered quietly "GINGER! Bring him upstairs!" To Ed, he said "You got ten minutes"

With that, the gorgeous actress who played the victim, walked up to Ed and Charley, impatiently motioning for them to follow her while she tied up her silk robe...

... "Wow" Ed whispered as Ginger led him and Charley through Peter Vincent's mini-museum/armoury "This stuff is amazing"

"This is all his stuff?" Charley asked, trying to make conversation with Ginger as they headed to the anteroom.

"He started by collecting tarot and Ouija" Ginger replied, semi amused, in a Spanish accent "Now scholars, they come to him for answers"

She caught Ed reaching out to touch what looked like a crucifixion spike.

"No, no" she said, pulling him away "Don't touch anything. He's PMSing today"

Charley snickered at Ginger's comment about Peter as they kept walking.

"See that?" Ginger pointed to an honorary diploma, smiling mockingly before clucking her tongue in mock-pity "That's Pete's honorary degree from the Las Vegas State University. But he got it off the internet"

Charley snickered again, resulting in a death glare from Ed as they reached the anteroom.

Peter, meanwhile had started a fire as he waited for Ed to interview him.

"There" Ginger gestured to where Peter was standing "Go to him"

"Ah, Midori me" Peter said mockingly to Ginger, who taunted him back.

"Midori yourself...douchebag" Ginger sneered, turning and walking away.

"Fuck you!" Peter exclaimed testily as she left the anteroom.

"Asswipe" Ginger taunted him, using both hands to flip the bird as she disappeared from sight...


	17. Estranged

_**Hahaha yeah Peter does look like Russell Brand in costume. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Although I prefer the original Peter Vincent, David Tennant had me in stitches. Ah, I love Peter and Ginger's 'complicated' relationship...you know those two were made for each other! Enjoy!**_

"What would you two gents like to know?" Peter asked, pouring some Midori in a glass chalice filled with ice "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"No thanks" Ed said, shaking his head as he took a notepad out of his pocket "I'd like to know the basics on how to kill a vampire"

Peter sauntered over to his chair, clutching his crotch roughly in the leather pants he wore before sinking down into it. He took a big sip of the Midori before facing Ed and Charley.

"How to kill a vampire?" he scoffed, taking his wig off before taking off the fake goatee and eye piercing "Who the hell asks a shit question like that?"

"We're separating myth from fact" Charley cut in, trying to help Ed out as Peter took another sip of Midori. "We know all the basics but want the more complicated facts...you are known as the vampire expert"

"Wait a minute" Peter exclaimed, frowning as he set the chalice down "Do you two blokes honestly think I hang out with the fuckin' Easter Bunny and everything else mythical to know as much as you think I know? Get the fuck out!"

"Wait" Ed pleaded, taking some photographs out of his messenger bag "Mr. Vincent, please look at these pictures. We really need your help...there's a vampire living in our neighbourhood"

"Just as I thought" Peter huffed, rolling his eyes in irritation as he sipped the Midori "A couple of high school boys. GINGER! GINGER!"

"Please, Mr. Vincent" Ed pleaded, handing him the photographs "At least look at these. I'll leave them here for you"

"You guys are nutters" Peter said sharply, standing up angrily "I want you to leave my apartment now. Get the fuck out!"

Ginger walked into the room with a scowl on her face.

"Ginger" Peter commanded, motioning for the boys to leave "Show these nutters out. I have nothing more to say to them!"

Charley and Ed stood and dejectedly walked up to Ginger, who clucked her tongue in sympathy for them.

Ed opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Peter, who coldly said "Good day, gents" as he raised the chalice.

Both boys followed Ginger out of the room, disappointed in their visit with Peter...

... "Well that was a waste of time" Charley remarked, shaking his head as he and Ed stood in the elevator "That Peter Vincent is nothing but a drunken fake"

"Don't worry" Ed replied quickly, taking out his cellular phone "There's always plan B"

"And what is this plan B?" Charley demanded impatiently, glaring at Ed.

"We go in to the vampire's house and kill him ourselves"

"Yeah, like that's gonna work" Charley said sarcastically, rolling his eyes "Jerry will always be expecting us. I had to promise not to go to his house so that he wouldn't hurt Lily. Brilliant move, genius"

"Have you forgotten what I said earlier?" Ed huffed, irritated by Charley "She's been turned by now! Get with the program!"

"Fuck you, Evil!" Charley exclaimed angrily, shoving Ed "If you hadn't been snooping around and shit, maybe Adam and Lily would be safe and sound. Do you realize what you caused?"

"Fuck you, Brewster!" Ed shot back "It's your fault just as much as it is mine. You could have ignored Lily and dragged her out of there when you had the chance instead of running out of there like a bitch!"

Ed had little time to react as Charley's fist connected with his nose.

"What the fuck, Brewster?" Ed screamed, holding his bloody nose "You broke it!"

"Lily sacrificed her life so that mom, Doris and I could live" Charley hissed, shoving Ed into the glass as the elevator reached the lobby "That's what real friends do. Real friends don't let other friends get caught up in stupid schemes and suspicions like you did with Adam. Just be glad Peter Vincent didn't call security on us or you'd be in deeper shit right now"

"If you're such a good friend, then why did you ditch me in the first place?" Ed demanded as they walked into the lobby "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You're obsessed with this supernatural shit" Charley said after a brief silence "Yeah the videos of us in tights were fun but your obsession grew until you turned into this paranoid freak. Even before Jerry moved into the neighbourhood, you were obsessed with aliens and were worried about being abducted. And before that, you thought zombies roamed the desert after we watched Resident Evil: Apocalypse. You need help, Evil and lots of it!"

With that, Charley stormed off, leaving Ed to tend to his broken nose...

... Later on that evening, Charley arrived home...still angry at Ed for putting him in the awkward position with Peter Vincent...the worst part about it was that he cut his afternoon classes to go along with Ed. He knew his mom would kill him if she found out.

As he approached his driveway, he noticed with relief that his mom's van wasn't parked there. She obviously hadn't arrived home yet from work.

In fact, he was so focused on his relief that he didn't notice Lily standing beside him on the sidewalk.

"Hello, Charley" she greeted him, making him jump out of his skin.

"L...Lil...Lily?" he stammered, not believing his eyes "Is that you?"

Lily stepped into the lamplight, revealing her changed appearance. Charley couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

"The one and only" she replied, with quiet amusement in her voice "How have you been?"

"I've been good" he said, relieved to see her after all this time. He leaned in to give her a hug. "Thank you for saving our lives"

"It was nothing, Charley" Lily said, waving off his thanks before returning the hug "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah" He agreed meekly.

"I know you're wondering what happened to me" she explained, ruffling the teen's hair "I just want you to know that I'm okay. Jerry and I have been seeing each other since that night but he's been a really good boy."

"How can you still be around him?" Charley demanded, edging away from her quickly "He's a monster!"

"Now, now" Lily clucked her tongue in disapproval "That's not a very nice thing to say, Charley. I hope you are still going to keep your promise that you won't disturb him"

"Why do you ask that?" Charley asked, frowning in confusion at her request "You're not in danger are you?"

"On the contrary" Lily laughed, demurely covering her mouth with the back of her hand "He's treated me very well"

"Then why ask me to keep my promise?" Charley demanded, still confused.

Lily smiled at him suddenly, revealing her fangs. Charley's eyes went wide in shock.

"Because you'll have to deal with the both of us" Lily hissed, flashing him another toothy grin before backing away "Remember your promise"

With that, she disappeared from his sight. Charley stood there like a deer in headlights before regaining his composure and rushing into his house...

... "There you are" Jerry murmured, meeting Lily at the door as she walked in "I was wondering where you were"

"I was just outside, lover" Lily replied shrugging as he encircled her in his arms "I went to my house to check my messages. I then saw Charley arriving home and decided to have a chat with him"

"How is Charley?" Jerry inquired, nibbling at her ear "Is he being a good boy like you told me he was?"

"Of course" Lily giggled, remembering the look of fear and surprise on Charley's face "I think I scared the dear boy to death"

"Now I would have loved to see that" Jerry exclaimed, laughing as he pulled away "Did he whimper like a little girl?"

"Nah, he just stood there stupidly...in disbelief, I think" Lily answered back, laughing evilly "He then ran into his house with his tail tucked between his legs"

"My, my, Lily" Jerry murmured, taking her hand and leading her towards the living room "You've turned into quite the evil vixen. I think I like this new you better than the old one. You're so much fun!"

"You know it" Lily murmured seductively, grabbing his shirt and yanking him close for a deep kiss.

Jerry eagerly obliged, running his fingers through her hair and grabbing it tightly as their mouths battled for sensual dominance. He then backed her into the wall, pressing into her as his free hand caged her in place.

"Sweet Lily" he breathed, pulling his head away a short distance so that his breath caressed her face "You've also become quite insatiable. I don't think I will ever be able to stay away from you"

"Now why would you want to do that?" Lily murmured, brushing his lips with her fingertips "I thought I had you all to myself"

A slight chuckle escaped Jerry's lips before he leaned in to kiss her again.

"You always will, my dark princess"...


	18. Mouth For War

_**Dun, dun, Dunnnnn! Glad you're still with me! Hope you like this chapter!**_

Charley paced around his bedroom, back and forth, hoping his mother would come home soon. Meanwhile, his girlfriend Amy had come over a short while ago for an impromptu visit.

"Will you stop pacing?" she chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him "You're gonna wear a path through the floor"

"Sorry" Charley apologized, stopping in front of her "I'm really worried about my mother. She should have been home by now"

"Relax, sweetie" Amy reassured him, pulling him down next to where she was sitting on his bed "Maybe your mom stopped to get something on the way home"

Much to her chagrin, she heard the familiar approach of the van pulling into the driveway. Charley practically bounced off the bed and bounded out of the room, leaving a slightly confused Amy, who followed him downstairs.

"Oh thank god!" Charley exclaimed, seeing his mother walk into the house with a box of pizza "I was worried sick"

Jane laughed, setting the pizza box on the coffee table in the living room.

"Aren't you sweet?" she teased him, ruffling his hair "Hello, Amy. Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm good, Mrs. B" Amy replied sweetly, smiling "Your son has been avoiding me as of late"

"So I've noticed" Jane said, giving Charley a look "I hope you'll stay for dinner"

"I'd be glad to" Amy giggled, patting Charley on the head "That is, if Charley still wants me to"

"Yes" Charley said quickly, glancing out the living room window which faced Jerry's house "You'll be safe in here"

"Safe?" Amy inquired, amused "Safe from what? Evil Ed?"

"Y..yeah" Charley stammered, turning back to his mother "Can you help me with something in the kitchen, mom?"

"Um, okay" Jane agreed, shrugging before following Charley into the kitchen.

"I saw Lily tonight" Charley whispered after making sure Amy wasn't in earshot.

"Oh? Good" Jane sighed in relief "I'm glad she's okay"

"No, mom" Charley hissed, his eyes wide with fear "She's not okay. She's a vampire...Jerry turned her"

All the colour drained from Jane's face as Charley filled her in.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Jane asked quietly, folding her arms across her chest nervously "Will she come attack us?"

"I don't know" Charley replied, thinking "All I know now is that you should take back the invitation you gave Lily to enter this house. That should protect us"

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" Jane inquired, looking nervously at Jerry's house through the kitchen door.

"Well Lily just wanted to make sure we wouldn't go after Jerry" Charley said, remembering Lily's words "So I think we should try and avoid them as much as possible"...

... While Jane and Charley were having their conversation, Jerry and Lily were outside in the back yard, listening to their every word.

"Smart boy, Charley" Jerry said mockingly, his arms folded across his chest "Staying away from us is the best thing to do"

"Yes" Lily agreed, snickering evilly "That way there will be no interference...but what about Evil Ed?"

"What about him?"

"When I bumped into Charley earlier, he was thinking about a fight he had with Ed earlier on" Lily explained, her lips pursed in thought "I searched his thoughts deeper and found out that Ed dragged Charley to see Peter Vincent this afternoon"

"In other words, you think Evil Ed is a threat" Jerry mused, laughing darkly "Maybe it's time we made that little pipsqueak our next victim"

"Wait" Lily hissed, sniffing the air "I smell someone else in that house...whoever it is, they smell exquisite"

She shifted to the living room window to see Amy standing uncertainly, waiting for Charley and Jane to return to the room.

"My, my" Lily breathed, enjoying Amy's scent as Jerry joined her "So Amy is over there too."

"So she is" Jerry murmured, smirking as a plan formed in his mind "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes" Lily replied, grinning evilly "How about we capture both Amy and Ed? And instead of taking them out right away, how about we make Charley choose between them?"

"Why?"

"Charley ditched Ed as soon as he started seeing Amy" Lily explained, tapping her nails against the windowsill "Charley has a lot of guilt over that, but at the same time, he feels like he's not good enough for Amy"

"Interesting" Jerry remarked, rubbing the back of his neck in thought "In other words, you want to torture Charley...why?"

"For the fu-"

Lily stopped when she heard someone at the front door of her house. Hissing at the interruption, she shifted to get a better look. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"So this is Buck" Jerry murmured, sizing up the man ringing Lily's doorbell "This is the idiot who treated you like furniture and left you?"

"Yes" Lily replied, glaring at the intruder "It's funny...I've always wanted to exact revenge on him"

"Then do it, princess" Jerry commanded, grinning evilly "Show me how much you hate him!"

"With pleasure!"...

... Buck Aishford stood on his ex-fiancee's doorstep almost in a drunken stupor as he kept ringing the doorbell.

"LILY" he yelled, banging on the door "Open up, you bitch!"

Since he had left her for Leila Brasso, the receptionist from the advertising firm he worked for, his life had turned to shambles. Leila ended up stringing him along while she was seriously dating an up and coming UFC fighter.

Then, some coworkers found out about his relationship with Leila, and went straight to the Office Manager, who promptly fired him on the spot.

Since then, he'd taken up a job dealing poker at Excalibur Hotel and Casino as well as the bottle. Instead of blaming himself for everything that had happened, he believed Lily put a curse on him and wanted to confront her when he had the chance.

Taking a swig from the big bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey, he banged on the door again.

"LILY, answer the fucking door! My life is ruined because of you" he screamed before taking another swig.

"My, my" a familiar female voice mused from behind him "Long time no see"

Buck whirled around to see none other than his ex-fiancee standing there, her arms folded across her chest. As she came closer, he noticed that she looked much different than she did the day he packed up and left her.

"Issat you, Lily?" he slurred, squinting at her in the darkness "Issat you?"

"Yes, Buck" she said mockingly as she stared at him "It's me...unless you were expecting the quiet, meek girl you left eight months ago"

"Fuck you!" he exclaimed, taking another swig of Jack's "You put a curse on me! You ruined my life"

"No, Buck" she corrected him calmly as she stood close to him "I didn't ruin your life. You ruined it all on your own when you thought with your cock instead of your brain"

"You bitch!" he snarled, lunging at her. Lily easily side-stepped him, grabbing a hold of the back of his neck in an iron grip...he stumbled and dropped his bottle of whiskey on the stairs.

"Did you honestly think you could come here and try to hurt me after every bit of humiliation you put me through?" Lily taunted him, using a sharp nail to draw a line from his earlobe to his jugular "As you've noticed, I've changed. I'm not the meek girl who took all your bullshit."

"Shut up" Buck hissed, trying in vain to get out of her grip "You deserved all of it...you were so desperate to be with me that you asked to be humiliated''

"Stupid, dumb Buck" Lily taunted him again, yanking his head back so she could see his eyes "You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a man who thinks that fucking around will get him what he wants"

With that, she flashed him a toothy grin, exposing her fangs.

"What the fuck?" Buck screamed, scrambling to get away from her "You're some kind of psycho bitch monster!"

Lily didn't reply...she gripped him harder and yanked him close before burying her fangs in his neck. Upon impact, blood gushed out of the punctures, overflowing her mouth as she hungrily drained him.

As he twitched, near death, Jerry appeared, applauding Lily's efforts.

"Bravo" he commented as she pulled her mouth away from the wound "That was an excellent show, lover"

Lily smiled at Jerry, her mouth and cheeks covered in Buck's blood...not to mention her cleavage.

"There's plenty to share" she replied, licking the blood off of her lips. Jerry smiled, advancing on her.

He wasted no time in licking off the remnants of the blood from Lily's cheeks and mouth before licking it off of her breasts. He then watched Lily as she sucked the blood from her fingers in perverse pleasure.

"Let's go get Evil Ed" he said finally, after a brief silence...


End file.
